Hetalia: Blue Embers
by Bai-Marionette
Summary: AU Most people would run away if they found out they were being chosen as the Prince of Hell's bride. Most people wouldn't give up their dreams and try to love the Devil. But most people aren't like Tino Väinämöinen. SuFin.
1. Welfare

**Blue Embers**

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** AU Most people would run away if they found out they were being chosen as the Prince of Hell's bride. Most people wouldn't give up their dreams and try to love the Devil. But most people aren't like Tino Väinämöinen. SuFin.

_**BrooklynBabbii**_

* * *

**Recommended Listening: **"How to Save a Life" by The Fray

**.:Chapter One:.**

_Welfare_

* * *

Tino sat in his dark apartment, light violet eyes downcast, and blonde hair still wet form his earlier bath. The night streamed in through the ratty windows and so did the cold. But he didn't mind. He was used to the cold, back in his homeland of Finland, the cold was something common.

His hand found the small silver chain hanging at his breast. His fingers caught the tail end of it, tips brushing against the deep-blue sapphire there. It was always warm, ever since he had left Finland for Britain, in search of a better life.

He liked to think it was warm from all of the hope he knew he still held in his heart despite how everyone else was losing their way in the age of darkness, known as the Industrial Age. When everyone would look bitter and say that they were all going to Hell, Tino would smile and say, "Then, shouldn't we smile and live life as best we can while we've still got time on Earth?"

**Tino had always been the optimistic of his family, being away from home changed nothing for his personality.**

But he was in Britain, now, but still trying to find the better life he had always imagined. The blonde huddled closer in his bed, holding the only thing he still held dear since those dark times of murder and misery, of tears and blood, of just endless cycle of pain.

The bundle's blue eyes fluttered open and the baby boy whimpered. Tino smiled sadly, remembering that cold winter day well. Tired from working and coming across a discarded baby among the trash, he hadn't been able to walk by and just leave it.

Instead he had taken it from the trash, knowing either his mother was dead or had been so desperate or unable to care for him that she had abandoned him. He hoped she was dead. Knowing as a mother, that you had to give up your child and risk it dying in the middle of winter must have been excruciating. He hoped he never had to go through that.

"It's alright, Peter," he whispered, bringing the child into his warm embrace when the wind blew against the thin windows. The room was somewhat chilly, despite how Tino had prepared the best fire he could in the stove. It was winter, too, and early at that. It was already going down to the low teens, and only going to get worse.

Tino hid his shiver when the wind blew again, rattling the wind greatly. He smiled, the image putting the small boy in his arms at ease, and wrapped his arms around him. He hugged the child for warmth and comfort. Warmth to survive the night and be able to wake up and go to his factory job, and comfort so he knew the other didn't hate him for not leaving him to die in the cold those three years ago.

Tino smiled bitterly, as he thought of his condition then compared to his life back in Finland. There was nothing that could make him go back. All of those years of untold amounts of lies, pain, and blood. Years of unspoken abuse, fear and broken hearts, those years of misery and the dark memory of thinking death was soon on its way every time he fell on the ground.

_Nothing_, he thought, _is ever going to make me go back. I'd rather be dead than go back._ Tino looked down at Peter's small blonde head. His blue eyes closed in sleep and rosy-pale face smooth. His soft blonde hair was nuzzling the skin at Tino's collar.

Tino smiled again, as he thought of a brighter future. He finally rose up in the career ladder in his factory job and was able to get him and Peter a more livable home like, the Bourgeoisie he had seen, in the propaganda posters. He would have extra money to give Peter, when he was older, to get candy and play things. He could afford all of the things he never had in Finland.

A decent library, versus the one he had once nearly saw himself burned alive in. An adequate supply of food, so he and Peter would never go hungry, versus the days Tino had to lie to Peter and say he had eaten earlier so Peter could have the last piece of bread. Versus the days when Tino had to give Peter half of his plate when the boy was still hungry.

He would have more furniture versus the poor excuse he had to call an apartment with its single window and black, crooked wood stove. The scratched-up hardwood flooring and thin, bland, white plaster walls.

His tiny wooden table, something he was glad to have over a wooden box, and his tiny metal-wire bed. It wasn't the most comfortable bed he had ever slept in, but then again, once upon a time, he had had to sleep on the ground— in the dead of Finnish winter. He was perfectly content with his ratty mattress and homemade quilts.

The sink was barely above a porcelain bowl to hold water in, it just had a drain. At least, he had a toilet. Well, when it was working, it was a toilet, when it wasn't—then, it was Peter's plaything and magical waterfall and added work for Tino to take care of.

Tino curled tighter; Peter nestled more safely and warmly in his arms. The Finn's face was on the verge of tears. He could feel the slight pinching at his eyes. He was going to cry. But then again, he had a reason to cry.

This was not the life the posters had promised him. He had no new labor-saving devices. He was barely affording the price of firewood. He couldn't switch to coal, though it was cheaper, because of Peter, the little boy had asthma worse than a chronic smoker.

He had been promised a better life than the one he had in Finland. What did he have? It was something nearly equally worse. His house was close to shit, versus only slightly better than not having a house at all.

He barely had any food, he, himself, was nearly starving every day. But it was versus those days he vividly remembered where he had to nearly kill someone, tourist or local, otherwise, just to get money to buy food or to steal food.

He was working two jobs, a long twelve hour job at the factory, most of the week, and then as a maid and nanny for a rich family upstate.

The only reason, Tino had taken the nanny/maid job was because the tutor of the family had been convinced, albeit begrudgingly, to teach Peter while he was away at work during the week. He had been grateful for that. It gave him one less thing to worry about.

Tino sighed, loosening his hold on Peter and then changed to simply hold the other while slowly rocked them together in unison. A soft Finnish lullaby made it past his lips, the words coming from an old memory of when he was little and his sister would sing so he wouldn't hear his parents yelling in the other rooms.

He had heard, but he never told her that. He didn't want to burden her anymore than she already was. It didn't help that she felt she was the source of their anger. She had been pregnant at the time, and her lover had denied it as his and left her, thus making her a single mother and stretching her family's low income even more.

It didn't help that she had died in child birth, and the baby had been stillborn. It didn't help that after the death of his sister; his mother had gone crazy and tried to kill him so they could die together. That's where the library incident came in.

Tino will never forget the look of his mother's face, those insane brown eyes as she laughed and threw herself at him, a knife ready in her hand. His shoulder throbbed in the memory of the long scar that he knew ran across it. The wound his mother had inflicted on him.

But unfortunately, when she had crashed into him, his hand had knocked over the oil lamp. The glass shattered on the ground, the full lamp of oil spilling out— and unleashing the fire within to consume whatever it could get its fiery hands on.

Tino's eyes darkened as he tried to banish that memory away. He didn't want to remember the day he was the only one who escaped that fire. How his mother had smiled at him from the burning window of the library, the bloody knife in his hand, as she waved while the house burned down.

She had allowed herself to perish in that house and had left Tino to survive on his own…at only sixteen.

Tino's eyes started to flutter closed in sleep, as the lullaby continued in his mind.

_Nuku, nuku, nurmilintu_

_Väsy, väsy västäräkki_

Peter seemed to smile in his sleep as his subconscious mind heard the lullaby and he snuggled closer to the warm body that he believed to be his mother.

_Nuku, kun minä nukutan_

_Väsy, kun mie väsytän_

Tino thought of the happier days of spring. When Peter had discovered at age two and had ran down the street and slid through a mud puddle. How Tino had run down the street, catching more than a few eyes as he tore down the street and then had to carry a muddy and giggling Peter home. How Tino had had to ignore the roving gazes he knew he was getting.

_Kuro kiisan silmät kiinni_

_Anna unta aamuun asti_

A small smile graced his lips as he remembered them getting back to the house, drinking that hot cocoa as the little boy spoke in broken Finnish about his day. How Tino had just listened, didn't wince or correct the other on his broken sentences, he was just proud the other had even attempted to speak in his language despite how Finnish wasn't even that popular a language in England.

_Kuro kiisan silmät kiinni_

_Anna unta aamuun_ _asti_

Tino placed his head on top of Peter's as he tried to tune out the sound of the wind howling outside, the rain flooding any unlucky enough to be caught in it. The wind almost reminded him of sobs. Tino wanted to laugh. The damn sky was crying for him.

**The world pitied him.**

"Thank you again, Mr. Bragniski," Tino said, politely as he did a small nod in respect as he buttoned up his coat and bent down to assist Peter with his own.

Said Russian man smiled down from the top of the stairwell. "Once more, it is not a problem, Mr. Väinämöinen." Ivan said, "My son, Ravis, adores your son's company. Mr. Edelstein tells me that Ravis is a good pupil and needs to be put in more advanced classes." The great man smiled

A little blonde boy, Ivan's youngest son, Ravis, poked his head around his father's build to wave at the pair downstairs. "Bye, Tino! Bye Peter, we can play Navy-Pirates next time, right?"

Peter beamed up at his friend, "Yeah! I'll have Mama find my sailor suit and everything!" The boy turned to Tino. "I can still wear that, right?" Tino blinked, and then smiled, "Of course, why not? As long as you don't go trying to go running in mud again~"

Peter's face blushed slightly, and Ravis giggled as Ivan smiled as he began to lead the small boy to bed. It was getting late. The sky was nearly pitch-black outside.

Peter mumbled, "I don't play in the mud anymore, Mama. I'm a big kid." Tino smiled as he petted the boy's hair. "I'm glad. It means I don't have to drag you kicking and screaming to a bath." Peter spun n his heel, face flaming red, "That was one time! And it was because you said I wanted to keep the blue in my hair!"

Tino smiled, knowingly. "The blue you made with blueberry jam." Peter's face burned as he shut his mouth, crossing his arms. "It would seem I am right."

Tino put his hand on Peter's shoulder when a voice called Tino back. He stiffened, unnoticed by anyone but himself. The blonde turned his head over his shoulder, violet eyes firm and showing his strong determination to live.

"Tino," Ivan began as he made his way down the stairs, slowly. Violet eyes locked on Tino, and hands folded in front of him. The Russian was taller than him, very much so, and Tino had to look up and Ivan had to look down.

"I was just about to ask," Ivan continued. "Do you need assistance at home? You look unwell." Tino stiffened further, ire rising in him. He was living day-to-day, sure, but it was none of his employer's business. _He's such a creeper, _he thought_, is he spying on me?_

But Tino answered, with as much as politeness as he could muster, "I will admit, things at home are not as I had dreamed, but I manage fine."

Ivan's violet eyes narrowed and his face flat. "I shall call your other boss in the morning. You need some time off, specifically some rest and a good meal. I shall treat you to both, should you accept my offer." Tino stared at him with incredulity. He was going to talk to his boss, reserve him time off, and give him a noble meal and a room in the house he cleaned in exchange for Peter's schooling?

**It sounded too good to be true.**

"I don't believe you," Tino said, curtly. "I apologize for my brashness, but I don't." He made a small step back, easing Peter back with him. The young boy was confused. He didn't understand what was going on.

Ivan smiled, "You are smarter than you lead others to believe." Tino's eye twitched, he thought, _did he just say I make people think I'm dumb?_

Ivan giggled, "I forgive your fresh words. But my words are truly sincere." He walked closer and Tino found he had no more room to move back on. _Damn_, he thought. _I hope he doesn't pull anything._

Tino's heart nearly seized as the powerful political man took his hand and kissed the back of it in a gentleman gesture. He had had to bend at the waist, since Tino was so much shorter than him, but that just emphasized the feeling of terror in Tino when violet eyes met his from below. "I am a man of my word, Tino. I wish to help, if only, you would let me."

Blood was flooding Tino's face. He felt like a whore, dirty, and he hadn't even done anything. Nonetheless, when the Russian pulled away and stood to his full height, Tino watched carefully as the man took a few steps back. Tino just knew the other knew about his fear and was probably enjoying it.

"I-I'll think about it." Tino began, and then trying for an excuse to get the other to back off, he continued, "I, kind of, need the money right now."

Ivan smiled, "I can help with that as well, da?"

Tino tried to smile; as he inwardly thought,_ I hope you don't_. "Um, that won't be necessary, Mr. Bragniski."

Ivan waved a hand, "Call me Ivan. I've known you and," a nod to Peter who smiled, oblivious, "Your little family for a long time now, Tino. I wish to tone down our formalities as it stands now."

Tino really wished he had left quickly earlier. This was getting awkward for him. "O-okay, alright," he tried to smile, "I-Ivan."

Ivan smiled, and to Tino's surprise, turned on his heel and walked away. "Good night, Tino. I shall see again on young Peter's next visit."

Tino nodded, shakily. "Y-yes, right, right, a good night to you too." The Finn waited a minute to fuss over Peter's last few buttons as an excuse to get his thoughts together and, when he thought he had himself, he made haste getting out of the house and off the manor property.

He could feel Ivan's gaze from the upper floor windows. He was sure the Russian was laughing at him. _He's so creepy_, Tino thought as he held Peter's hand tightly as they walked down the street. _So creepy!_

"Mama, it's dark," Peter complained. "I can't see anything. Do you even know where we're going?" Tino snapped himself from his thoughts. "Um," he looked around for anything familiar. "Uh, there's the Hampton Church, um, home is just around the corner, I believe."

Peter let out a loud sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God! I thought we were lost. I was about to run back to Ravis' house." He laughed, "What do you think Mr. B would've said when we came back after I say you got us lost on the way home?"

Tino paled in the dark night. _I knew you'd come back_, a voice in his mind suggested and then an evil-sounding laugh of the word 'kol' swirled around his head. He shook his head to clear it. That was not good for his sanity. _Think of positive things, Tino, positive!_

"Hey, Mama! Look, someone's lost like us!" Peter said, pointing and starting to tug Tino forward. Tino froze, there shouldn't have been anyone out this late. "What?"

Peter continued to point, not even hearing the fear and shock in Tino's voice. "Hey, mister! Do you need directions? My mama can help you!"

Tino wished he could clap Peter over the mouth. But it wasn't in his nature to be cruel to children and so he only shushed the boy, pushing him behind him. Violet eyes met dark blue hues as the figure turned in the light of a lamp.

Something thudded to the ground, blue eyes flashing red. Tino's breath hissed in, as his eyes recognized it as a dead body. Peter tried shoving Tino's hands off him, the other simply trying to protect him from the sight as the figure cracked its neck.

Something gleamed in the dark hole that was the figure's mouth. Red rimmed it and Tino knew more would rim it if he didn't run. "Peter, get on my back."

Peter huffed, still unable to see what was going on. Even as Tino saw the figure seemed to stretch to its full height. He gulped silently. It was about the same height of Ivan.

_Why does the similarity not surprise me?_ He thought, sarcastically. The figure blinked, and then the strangest thing happened, it vanished. Tino was near about to let out a, "Huh?" Before he saw a pale face stare back at him.

Peter let out a sound of amazement. "Wow, he's fast…"

Tino was still, violet eyes wide but arms still keeping Peter safely behind him. The figure had deep blue eyes that were near sapphire with an inner depth of emerald green, against white skin. Peter was right, the figure was male. The face was too masculine for it to be female.

"Hm," the figure muttered. "Good, good, yo' will do just nicely." Tino barely had time to think of what the other could possibly mean when he suddenly saw a blindingly bright blue light flash in his eyes. He screamed, as a torrent of pain went through his skull.

He could hear Peter calling his name, calling out to his name, but when he tried to open his eyes, the burning of his skull suddenly start up again. It was a sensation of his skull being ripped open, his own screams resounding off the walls of his skull.

**And then it suddenly starts—**

And Tino's breath seizes, his muscles tensing in shock, right before his heart gave a lurch and he thought he felt his rips being ripped open and something devouring him from the inside —

**Everything stopped.**

Tino jerks upright, huffing in breath after breath, sweat plastering his hair to his head. Violet eyes were wide, his skin pale with fright, as he looked around. Peter was lying beside him, sound asleep, and nestled warmly in the blankets of their apartment. But something was off.

**Tino just felt off…**

He made his way quickly out of their bed. It wasn't his legs, he noticed because he was walking fine. It was albeit a bit tenderly, as if his legs had fallen asleep and only now were they finally being moved. Tino looked at his arms, and said the first thing to come to mind, "Okay…?" His voice was a bit scratchy and his throat felt somewhat raw, but it was fine, and his arms were pale, but fine.

**Then, he walked into his bathroom and screamed—**

* * *

**A brain fart I had…**

**I have no idea if I want to continue or not…**

**:/**

Um, that's really all I have to say for now. In other news, my story, "_Hell's Tango_" shall be updated soon. Some of my fans of that story reading this so be expecting that sometime this week. Romano is giving me some issues on cooperating.

Um, if you all want me to finish this story, I will. But keep in mind, that this story will get DARK and very worthy of the M-RATING should it continue. M for lemons(?), gore, violence and just pure Hell and chaos in general.

*shrugs*

Give me a break, I'm a German sadist~

**Read and ****REVIEW****.**


	2. M Warning

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!

CHIGI!

FUCK!

NOT-FUCKING-AWESOME!

Verdamnt!

*Every other swears word should be inserted here!*

Oh my fucking Gosh, I guys, I just got wind of this from one of my favorite authors, TheRussianRose, please thank her. Shit!

FFnet is apparently doing this huge-ass fucking purge of M-rated fictions! Shit! I have like 3 Ms! Accounts or stories, shit, will be suddenly deleted! Shit!

I am soooo sorry, for this, guys! I love you all! And should something happen to me, or my account, because of my other stories, I want you guys to know I still love you. I loved every single fucking review I got in my email!

Fuck!

However, if my stories don't get the chopping block, but I'm sure they will, I will continue to post but will be a bit…cautious with what I post up. Oh my fucking gosh, I am sooo sorry, guys! D:

I totally did not know about this until TRR told me when she updated her own story. I wish I knew why they were doing this! Believe me, I do.

But um, yeah, I am like, totally crying right now. I am, I might go to WordPress to post my fictions there safely without the threat of deletion, but guys, I am like totally scared.

I am posting this to all my stories, completed or not, T or M, simply to give a warning should my stories or I vanish…

I'm pretty sure I won't be like Poland and just rise up in the end like some damn fire bird or whatever, I'm really scared. *wipes eyes*

I'm really sorry, guys.

~BrooklynBabbii


	3. Markings

**Blue Embers**

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** AU Most people would run away if they found out they were being chosen as the Prince of Hell's bride. Most people wouldn't give up their dreams and try to love the Devil. But most people aren't like Tino Väinämöinen. SuFin.

_**BrooklynBabbii**_

* * *

Author Alert: Japanese Sinister

Story alert/ Favorites: **whereami2012, wolfspeaker01, Japanese Sinister, MoonlitMelody, Phantoms Lil Waffle, , DeadGirlWalking-chan, Silverdove91, ShortSweet'NToThePoint, DarkQueen3, Kltgirl **

Reviewer(s)!: **whereami2012, ASTERISK, Japanese Sinister, MoonlitMelody(2), Phantoms Lil Waffle(2)**

whereami2012: Thank you for saying so~ And if I get a few more reviews, the next chapter shall be up and ready to read soon~

ASTERISK: We're all a sadist inside, ja? I'm glad you like my story!

Japanese Sinister: If you stalk me, stay away from my laptop and my bathroom. Other that, no wait, and my drawers. Stay away from that too. Other than those listed, stalk me as much as you want. It won't be all dark!SuFin. I might add some Stockholm Syndrome in there just for kicks~ I'm proud to be listed as one of your favorite authors~ *insert heart here*

MoonlitMelody: Whiplash is my middle name! (No, that's a lie. But my middle name does start with a w, does that count?) and I'm glad, you're still with me, despite how lemons don't appeal to you~ That just means, you're here for plot, not smut. I applaud you.

Phantoms Lil Waffle: In the name of maple, I shall update for your upmost pleasure. (2) Don't cry, love. *hugs* This is still listed as T, and if I lie low, and just update my T-ficts, then everyone says I'll be fine.

MoonlitMelody(2): Change the rating to T? Hm, that sounds a bit risky…but, I'll just lie low and update my T fictions for a while.

Bloodly Romance: I hope I can, and that my updates satisfy you.

* * *

******Recommended Listening: **"How to Save a Life" by The Fray

**.:Chapter Two:.**

_Markings_

* * *

Tino clutched his face, not from the slight pain starting to build up in his head, but from total fear and shock. Peter called his name a few times and then came running and then stopped short of the bathroom, and then he whispered, "Mama…? What's that on your face?" He frowned, and tried to come closer but Tino's whimpers stopped him.

Tino was in a state of mental panic. He darted a look into his bathroom mirror and winced. It was a faint but elaborate butterfly design that rimmed his cheeks with tiny flower buds at seemingly random places on the tiny vines and amongst even tinier leaf clusters.

This isn't happening, he thought, glooming. I'm dreaming, all I need is a slight pinch and things will be okay. He tried to be positive but he was suddenly so tired. He didn't have time to deal with this. He had work in half an hour, a kid to drop off for tutoring at the same employer he would have to come back at the end of his first job.

He shook his head, he could not-would not- believe this. It was obviously a trick. At least, he tried to think that way as he stood on shaking legs to where he could stand without the fear of falling. Then he saw it:

It was the soft print of tiny vines, curves and with itty-bitty butterflies curled up, running up his legs at the sides, with their own tiny leaves and flowers. Their flowers appeared to be in buds, like his face, and did not look like they would open soon.

He was shocked he had seen them when he woken up but, then again, he only saw them because he was facing the light. They were really light, barely even the barest blue and could easily be mistaken for veins.

He blinked and then groaned as he covered his face with his hands. He chanced a look at them and sighed in relief, when he saw his arms were still free of any of the mysterious tattoos. He didn't need anymore and he certainly did not want anymore.

It might jeopardize his occupational standing at the ratty factory he worked at. He didn't know how Ivan would react, and as much as he didn't like the Russian, he needed Peter put through the best education possible so he wouldn't have to live like Tino was when he was older.

"Mama? Are you alright?" Tino looked up and found, to his utter shock, that he was lying on the floor. He pushed himself up with his arms, and tried his best to smile at Peter. The little boy was rubbing at his eyes, obviously still sleepy, and he had a bad case of bed head.

Tino smiled, and then opened his mouth, only to stop short when he saw something in the dark windows. It made his heart seize and, at the same time, made his blood boil. Tino felt anger help him rise as he pulled Peter close and behind him. "Get out," he ordered, and the figure in the window simply stared at him.

The stare was cold, and actually made Tino's legs feel like putty under him. The stare put him off his edge and intimidated him immensely. But he held his head high, kept their eyes as level as they could be with the height difference, and stood strong.

This was his house, damn it, even if it was shitty, he could throw the figure out. He hadn't been invited in.

"How do yo' like the d'signs?" The figure asked, as he turned his attention to what was going on outside in the night. His eyes followed something and when he looked at Tino, his sapphire eyes seemed to glitter. Tino didn't let himself be swayed by appearances.

"Get out, I want you out of my house," and then he emphasized, "Right now, not when you feel like it." The figure looked at him and then down at Peter. He blinked slowly, and then after a short pause, he said, "You have a son."

Tino didn't know how to respond to that, so he just nodded, "Yes, now get ou—"

He was cut short as the figure started to rise off the worn window seat. "I like kids. I always some, but I was told I had to have a wife, first."

He looked up from Peter, and to Tino, who froze. The figure's eyes were black, and his skin was near white. "I want you as a wife. You will be my wife."

"Mama, what's going on?" Peter asked from behind Tino as the temperature dropped severely in the room. The floors were growing dark with each step the figure took. Tino looked down at his feet, wondering why he couldn't move his feet. Then he hissed in a breath.

The tiny vines on his legs were humming a faint deep thrum. The flowers glowed, their light emitting as a soft hue of electric blue. With each hum, came a pulse of some sort through Tino and he found himself being given a harder time to breathe. Every forced breath made it hard to think, and even harder to calm his blurred vision.

He blinked, tears falling down his cheeks and making the tattoos there hiss. Pain pounded in his head and he tried his best to glare at the figure that was within five feet of him. "Get…out," he choked, and then gasped as a torrent of pain went through him. Peter said something that he didn't catch and he felt a cool breeze try to life his chin.

At the cool touch, his tattoos seemed to stop humming but the pain in his head only tripled in response. The figure was staring at him, his face going darker as he said, "I want a wife, I want children, you are going to give them to me. You will be my wife."

Tino felt some spite rise in him, licking his lips, he said, "Bite me, bastard." Peter went still behind him and Tino was about to apologize for speaking so vulgarly around him when he looked back and saw Peter wasn't there. Only a faint cloud of white air was in his place.

Tino's face went white, his heart racing, and then he heard Peter's soft gasp of breath. His head snapped back to the figure. He was holding Peter in his arms like he would hold a tiny baby. Peter's eyes were glowing, and he had a faint little vine sprouting on his cheek.

Tino's heart wanted to shatter, but he couldn't move. He could barely speak, "Wait, what are you—

Peter's face was slowly growing tiny purple vines with even tinier flowers. It was nearly identical to Tino's, but his was curlier and seemed more innocent-like. His flowers seemed to be in the middle of blooming.

Tino's eyes widened as he heard Peter's slight hiccup, a sound he made when he was in pain, "Stop, please, st—

But the figure didn't stop, he just looked at Peter, as the little boy in his arms writhed and hiccupped and cried and finally went still as the small flower on his forehead opened to full bloom. Tino's heart sank to his knees, as did his body, tears following as he saw Peter's dull blue eyes and how white his skin had become.

The figure murmured something and then he patted Peter's head, like he was just some dog who had done a neat trick. Tino could feel his heart breaking in his chest. His face hurt. His head hurt. His teeth hurt. Everything on and in him was just _hurting_.

"You really shouldn't scare your m'ther like that, wake up," the figure said, and Tino's head lifted up. He had to be joking. Peter's body was so still in his arms. His eyes were so dull and dark. His skin was whiter than it should ever be.

_He was dead_, Tino mentally sobbed; _the little boy he had raised was dead in the arms of a complete stranger._

And all because he had turned his back…

Then, Peter shocked Tino into near shock, when he opened his eyes slowly. Then, he closed them hurriedly, as if the light hurt them. He whimpered as he opened his eyes, squinting so the light was easier for him to handle, and yawned, revealing sharper teeth. He blinked and Tino saw his eye were an interesting shade of blue-green.

He blinked again and Tino saw, through his tears, how easily the little boy smiled. As if nothing was wrong. Peter waved at him, as the figure smiled, as if happy with his handiwork. He set Peter down on his feet, and though Peter wobbled the first few seconds, he soon regained his balance as he held on to the figure's hand. He smiled at Tino, "Hi mama."

There was a faint lisp there, as if the new teeth were giving him some resistance with his words. Tino's face darkened as he snapped at the figure, "What did you do to my baby?"

Peter looked confused and afraid as Tino continued, still unable to lift himself from the floor. "What did you do to my baby?" His eyes were watering again, but he was choking also, that might have been the reason.

His throat kept closing and then opening up, as if in a spasm, and his entire body was hurting. His tattoos were glowing and humming lightly. He was finding it harder to breathe, why was it so hard to breathe?

He heard the figure's voice echo in his mind, "Stop fighting it, let it settle and you will stop hurting." Tino didn't know what to do, but he tried. He at least tried to stop fighting whatever was happening to him. He took a breath and then held it—

Right as a strange sort of warmth washed over him, ever so slowly, starting from the very tips of his toes to his hair. His eyes sprang open and he found himself in the figure's lap. He blinked as he looked down. His breath seized him; his face went white in shock as he felt Peter hug him from behind.

Blue tattoos, they were all over his skin- now a deathly shade of white. Those blue vines were thicker now, and their leaves seemed to flutter on his skin in an unseen wind as the flowers shone an electric blue in their full bloomed glory.

Over his feet were tiny butterflies, fluttering their wings about and stretching. He couldn't believe his eyes as he traced the designs upwards to see the intricate floral designs tracing his entire body. He could see beautiful flowers on his arms and a larger flower on the back of his palm.

He hadn't known it but he was staring at himself in horror as the figure said, "And now you can become my wife." Tino felt as if his head was too heavy to support on his neck. He couldn't meet the figure's eyes. "We can now be a family."

Peter laughed, "Yeah, and I can play with other kids, right?" Tino could almost see the figure lie in how he felt him nod.

Tino stared, horrified, at the floor. He didn't know it, but—

**He had just, unceremoniously, become the bride of the Prince of Hell.**

* * *

**I think the suspense and mild shock of this chapter should be able to satisfy you guys for awhile.**

**If not, review and tell me to get off my ass and update again.**

**:D**

Um, that's really all I have to say for now. In other news, my stories, "_Our Make-Believe Land_" and "_In Tune_" shall be updated soon. Some of my fans of that story reading this so be expecting that sometime this week or into the next.

Ugh, at least some of my stories are ending soon…Thank Gott.

**Read and ****REVIEW****.**


	4. Adjustments

**Blue Embers**

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** AU Most people would run away if they found out they were being chosen as the Prince of Hell's bride. Most people wouldn't give up their dreams and try to love the Devil. But most people aren't like Tino Väinämöinen. SuFin.

_**BrooklynBabbii**_

* * *

Author Alert:

Story alert/ Favorites: **ChaosSurplus, Bloodly Romance, JoyHeart, Hywar, summer164, Lonan, **

Reviewer(s)!: **Japanese Sinister , MoonlitMelody, Animaegan, ASTERISK, Porgand, whereami2012, Phantoms Lil Waffle, CrimsonButterfly94, Leo,HELP, **

Japanese Sinister: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I have noticed that about SuFin, it is mostly fluff, which I enjoy, but I decided to write something different. (And I know I have too many stories, it's not my fault! I don't even have all of my stories published yet! What's published isn't even the half of it! T^T)

MoonlitMelody: *revives brain* There you go! ^_^ I'm glad you liked Tino's tattoos, I tried. But no, I can't go in your head. Great minds just think alike. :D I say we applaud Sweden, not berate him. I don't think we'd last five minutes if we tried to yell at him…+_+

*blushing* Well, why, danke. I'm not sure how to respond to that comment. But, truly, DANKE, I'm happy-no, proud- to hear you say that about me. It makes me feel better about my writing.

Animaegan: *evil laughter while baking cookies* Yes, a new victim! Oh goodness, my schnitzels are ready~ XDD

ASTERISK: yes, maybe we all are. And yes, I had hoped to make it seem like a sort of nightmarish illusion, and seeing as that you caught it, I did it well. *clapping* Yay me~ Peter was a bit gullible, but then again, so are most little children. (I'm glad my story is safe too)

Porgand: Why, thank you, I try my best. Thank you again for saying so in a review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

whereami2012: I'm happy my story wasn't deleted either. (Yay, now I can keep writing my M-rated stories!)

Phantoms Lil Waffle: The life of an outlaw is downright dangerous at time, but you're right, it is exciting! *tips imaginary hat and hugs back*I'll be here for a while, by the looks of things. At least he did ask about the designs, and Tino would be happy to hear you say that about them. It might help his self-confidence about them. Peter is an airhead. XD

CrimsonButterfly94: I love you for reviewing, like a lot, thanks for reviewing!

Leo: I have signed. Thank you. I thank you for both reviewing and for giving me the link.

HELP: I already signed. FFnet should know better than to try to pull that shit with me. Pfft.

**[P.S:** Guys, just to let you know, I am no longer trying to write Sweden's accent in this. It's too frustrating. I am German! I do not know what a Swedish accent sounds like or how each word would be pronounced! With that said, I have just written it as he says. You can use your imagination to get his accent. **I can't get it right…. **_**TT^TT]**_

* * *

**.:Chapter Three:.**

_Adjustments_

* * *

Tino was nestled in the corner of the royal carriage. He was in as far as he could go in it but he still wished he could further. Or jump out of the window, without the taller blonde catching him before he had his hands on the window and thwarting his plans to escape.

_This sucks_, he thought, as he curled his toes inside his ratty sneakers. Licking his lips in anxiety, he risked meeting the taller blonde's eyes as he looked up and saw that Peter was still the center of the dangerous being's attention.

As much as he wanted Peter in his lap, not atop the stranger, he had to be a fool to tear Peter from the only other male he had ever been around in his whole life. His only friend was Ravis, and that was only because Tino worked under his father. Or, had worked under- he had a good feeling that the stranger was not going to allow him the choice to go back to work under someone else.

_I guess I should feel happy about that_, Tino thought as he held his hands in his lap and looked out the window nervously._ At least, I can get some decent sleep and maybe a few good meals._

Tino frowned. He was not going to stay here. He darted a look at Peter trying to teach the tall blonde the game of patty-cake. The stranger was following Peter's hand movements with excellent precision and wasn't missing a single beat, as he smiled and laughed softly as Peter laughed aloud.

Tino's face darkened and his chest constricted, his blue tattoos glowed a soft shade of electric blue. He felt left out; he was outside of the fun. He wasn't Peter's single person to run to anymore. The little boy was playing the very same stranger who had taken his life and—

The stranger looked up from Peter's beaming face, his violet-tattoos glowing bright in the dark carriage, and turned to see Tino looking to be trying very hard not to cry in frustration. The stranger's face lost its smile. He did not want to see his wife so upset.

He had been about to say something, when abruptly the carriage door was ripped off and another blonde stood outside of it, grinning and shouting greetings. Tino was snatched from his seat, screaming and kicking, but despite his effort to get free; his captor laughed and held him to inspect him carefully.

He forced a shaky Tino to his feet, ice-blue eyes eyed him carefully before finally the pale face grinned, revealing teeth that brought daggers to shame. Tino whimpered and trembled where he stood, not at all happy as the strange blonde decided to circle him and murmur something Tino couldn't understand.

"Mathias, quit it," a soft and flat voice commanded. "You're scaring the Queen." Tino's eyes jerked up from the blonde to see another two other blondes beside a deep red carriage. Both of the new blondes had blank faces and mauve eyes. The taller blonde was holding a small child in his arms, and he seemed to be glaring in a way that made Tino suddenly wish for the stranger's presence.

"Aw, Lukas," the one named Mathias said, "Look, he's still mostly human. He doesn't even have a claim mark on him. Berwald went easy on him, unlike the others." The one carrying the child, Lukas, sighed gently and passed the little child to the shorter blonde behind him with a few exchanged words. The next thing Tino knew, Mathias' tie was being held very firmly at the neck and Lukas was dragging him away.

Tino blinked, staring at the retreating pair's backs, both stunned and confused. He could not believe what had just happened. _Had he been saved? Or had he been spared for the time being…and what was a claim mark?_

A soft voice sounded at his shoulder and he jumped two feet in his own skin. He spun on his heel and saw the shorter blonde, the one Lukas had handed the child too. The little child, Tino guessed from the short blonde hair and the dark outfit he wore, was sucking on a pacifier and cuddling a small…

Tino blinked. _Was that a puffin…with __**red**__ eyes?_

Said puffin turned its head to look at him and Tino heard himself whimper in fear when he saw that those red eyes had eerie slits in them. He swallowed, somewhat loudly, "U-uh…um…"

The shorter male shifted the child to his hip, the little boy making a small face before settling himself to gain more comfort, and then held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Emil. Excuse my brother and the Duke. Mathias is always an ass, you just get used to it."

Tino thought he blinked at the blunt wording with the flat tone of voice. _Was this guy serious_? He thought this, as he licked his lips again before extending his hand. He found the smaller male had a strong grip, despite his appearance. He chalked that one up for his third surprise since arriving here…_wherever "here" was._

"Um, I am Tino," he introduced and Emil nodded. Then, he shifted the child again and said to him, "Carson, say hello to his Majesty." Tino's eyes widened, Emil's neck was exposed when his head turned, and he could see red-violet tattoos like his own, glowing softly.

I'm dreaming, Tino told himself, when my alarm goes off, I'm going to wake up and realize I had thought too deeply before bed again after a long day.

"Hell-o," Carson greeted, but Tino felt color drain from his face when he saw how many sharp teeth littered the little child's mouth. Emil raised a brow, slightly, at Tino's face. "Is something wrong, Tino?"

Tino whimpered, "He has t-teeth…" He pointed, before he could stop himself, and then hurriedly put his hand down and behind his back, clutching it for dear life. Carson was giggling and clapping now, and Tino saw with each clap the child was making that the little boy had deep purplish-blue tattoos on his skin. They were glowing brightly, as the little boy said, "Funny man, funny Queen."

Emil seemed to frown, "Tino, you look pale. Perhaps you should lie down inside the castle." He said, matter-of-factly, as if it was a statement, not a suggestion. Tino tore his eyes from Carson's suspicious mouth and then back to Emil, and nodded hurriedly. "Y-yes, I should lie down…"

Emil nodded, and then began walking. "Come then, the night royalty shall arrive when the sun goes down. It's best to get you inside before they think you're a threat and try to take you under." Tino stared after him, until a hand came down on his shoulder and he screamed.

Emil spun around, a forbidding-looking rapier in his hands before Tino had even blinked. Then, Emil lowered it as he said, "Oh, Berwald, it is only you. You gave me reason to believe you were one of the dead trying to steal the new Majesty."

Berwald, Tino recognized as the stranger who was the entire reason Tino was here in the first place, blinked. He said, "No, I am not one of the dead." He was holding Peter in his hips, his hand slowly going from Tino's shoulder to his hand as he tried to encourage him to start walking. "Come, wife, Emil is right, you need to be inside to avoid the dead."

Tino blinked, and then looked around hurriedly. He was pale and trembling, even worse, sticking close to Berwald's side. _There are dead here_, he thought, _they don't mean ghosts, right? They can't mean ghosts, right? Ghosts aren't real…_

_Right…?_

**Tino wasn't sure anymore what he believed anymore...**

He missed it at first, but the moment his head turned back to what was in front of him, his voice got caught in his throat as his purple eyes widened. The hall was the size of his entire shitty apartment. He blinked, shaking his head in disbelief as he heard Peter making his own words of amazement. "Wow…"

Wow, indeed. The walls were adorned in a royal blue, with a thick stripe of gold going through the middle. The curtains were either a dark blue with seemingly moving ripples or a glossy white that seemed to shimmer.

Small and larger plants sat in vases of each and every various size, holding beautiful flowers that gave the air around them a sweet smell. A rich rug of real and thick white fur was at their feet. Tino tried to capture everything in the hall to his memory. There were stunning paintings of thick woods, and the rolling seas. The detailed portraits of handsome sea captains and Vikings, alike, all created with magnificent elements of detail.

And then, there was the enormous white monster running towards them, roaring and snarling…and headed right at Tino.

He screamed, right as the enormous white dog shifted suddenly into the form of a tiny white puppy. Tino blinked, "Huh?" The tiny pouch licked his cheek, wagging its stump of a tail, and barking happily. Berwald looked down at his side and saw a confused Tino holding his dog. "Oh, that was it. The dog scared you." He glared at the dog, blue eyes flashing darkly. "No, bad dog, do not scare my wife."

The tiny dog's ears flattened to its head, and it whimpered its agreement, before Berwald straightened back up to his full height and said, "Come, wife, I want to show you where you shall stay until you have…adjusted."

Tino nodded, not really knowing what Berwald meant by adjusting but going along with it. He shifted the tiny dog in his arms, and when he looked ahead, he saw that Berwald was staring behind him, threatening.

"Make one move," Berwald growled, "and you will lose your head before you can even think to blink." Tino paled, as he thought, _b-but I haven't even done anything!_

But his thoughts were cut short, as Mathias revealed himself. The blonde huffed, "No fair, dude. I was only going to give him a good scare. You and Lukas are no fun." Berwald's face didn't change, as Tino saw that Peter was ignoring the whole situation in favor of looking at a painting of a Viking that closely resembled Berwald.

"At least, Lukas has sense." Berwald stated, flatly. "Sometimes, I wonder if you were adopted." Mathias' jaw dropped dramatically, and he faked a tearful face. "You don't mean that! You love your big brother, don't you?"

Tino stood there, confused. Mathias was the older brother between him and Berwald? But Berwald was taller, way taller! Looks like that saying was right. Looks are deceiving. He had been fooled. Mathias looked nor acted nothing like any older brother he had seen.

"I'm afraid I do, and sometimes," Berwald said, as he gestured Tino to begin walking in front of him. "It is the bond between us that keeps me from throwing out of the window, some days." Mathias huffed again, "You are a real cruel bastard, you know that, dude?" Mathias said, as he shook his head in a disapproving matter, as Berwald ignored him, in favor of continuing walking. "I thought I raised you better than—Hey! Come back here! I'm not done with my big brotherly monologue!"

Berwald called back, still walking and directing Tino up a fleet of gold-lined white marble steps. "Well, I am done listening. Go annoy your own spouse or be a father and play with your son."

Tino again felt himself blink. _Mathias was a father? He was a husband? Who, in their right mind, he thought, married him?_

Mathias huffed, "Whatever, Berry, I'm going to go annoy Emil. Lukas is putting Carson to bed." Tino still didn't know who Mathias was married who. Was it Emil or Lukas? He didn't have a problem with gays, he had been wondering if he was, himself, for a few years now. But a question lingered in his mind…_How the Hell was Carson Mathias' son if Lukas and Emil, the only other people he had seen with him, were _**MALE**_?_

Then, an idea came to him, one that made his face match the color of blood as he suddenly shook his head furiously and Berwald gave him a raised brow_. No! No-no-no-no! I don't want to know_, he told himself, mentally, _I don't want to know, I don't want to know, I don't—_

_Damn, this is a big ass room_, his thoughts finished, as he found himself introduced to a lavish room swathed in complimenting shades of blues and whites. He found himself staring at everything: from the overly large wardrobe to the lush covers and blankets and fluffy pillows on the bed, to the lush drapes and the comfy-looking bay window seat and-and—

Flashes of his shitty apartment came back to mind, and Tino suddenly felt the reality of just how poor he was compared to Berwald crash down on him_. I am so poor_, he thought, sullenly, as he carried the dog inside the room and eyed each and every expensive item and furniture with envy.

_Rich bum_, he thought with growing jealousy. How can he be so rich, at a time like this, no less?

Berwald had put Peter down only for him to have run through an open doorway, and Tino heard the young boy shout, "Oh my God! He has everything in here! Mama, come look, he has everything!" Berwald blinked, as he tried to think of what Peter was talking about and Tino frowned, following.

He came in, only for a grunt to choke him of words as he saw the room was filled with every play thing and game Peter had ever known, the few he saw that he remembered Ravis have and brag about, and a few he had never even heard of or seen.

Tino ducked back out, his thoughts coming to the conclusion that Berwald had money—and a very lot of it. _Damn rich bum_, he thought as he came to the wardrobe. He pictured the expensive silky clothes inside and sighed as he put a hand to the gold knob.

He opened it, but was surprised when he found it was full of children clothing. Specifically, it was full of clothes and shoes that would fit Peter. They were nice clothes, and very nice shoes, with new hat and gloves and more of the accessory such.

Tino blinked, and spoke without speaking, "Huh?" Berwald appeared behind him, and his voice said, "This is the little one's room, wife, your room is next door." Tino's head looked over his shoulder and he saw Berwald looking down on him.

Tino, then, took the opportunity to see if Berwald dressed like he was rich. The tall blonde wore a long-sleeved white shirt, with a dark red vest over it. The vest had intricate black patterns, and was shorter than the shirt underneath it, revealing the white tail tips in the front. He wore pressed dark brown pants and a darker shade of brown in his expensive boots.

He had thrown his sand-colored jacket over his arm, since they had come inside the house and its warmer temperature. Tino saw an expensive gold chain linking to a golden pocket-watch in the vest's front pocket. The pocket-watch had his name printed in ornate script, and had a diamond on the case.

Tino frowned and looked down at the clothes he had on. He wore an oversized ashen sweater with his dark coffee slim-fitting sweats, added on with his plaid green socks and ratty shoes that boasted numerous scuffs. His hips were showing, oh-so obvious because he found it in some bargain bin and hadn't realized that the sweats had been made for a women's shape.

That he fit them at all made him ashamed. He hadn't known he was that wide. But he didn't have the extra money or the time, since he often worked late and took extra shifts, to run to any stores to get a looser pair. So he was stuck with a lot of slim pants…and putting his feminine frame on display for all to see.

He felt so inadequate, right then. He felt his face heat up in shame. His blue tattoos mocked his misery, by glowing.

"Wife," Berwald asked, and Tino suddenly blurted out, "Tino-my name's Tino. I'm not a girl." Tino blinked and then he blushed in embarrassment. Berwald nodded, seemingly oblivious. "Yes, well," a pause as Berwald tried to mentally roll the name off of his tongue. "Tino, dinner will be served soon. I want to show you to your rooms."

Tino hurriedly nodded, and then stopped and actually tried to hear what Berwald was saying. He answered slowly, traces of his Finnish accent coming in with his nervousness and fear, "Yes, I would need to know where I am going to sleep here…"

Berwald's brows rose when he heard the smaller blonde's accent and Tino hurriedly explained. "I'm originally from Finland, I moved to England a few years back." Berwald's face smoothed out, and then he seemed to smile. "I was born in Sweden. Our countries are neighbors to each other."

Tino tried to smile back, but the taller male's smile rubbed him in the wrong way. '_Our countries are neighbors to each other', _a voice mocked in his head, _Sweden used to have control of Finland for years!_

_And now it's happening to me_, he thought sourly, history is repeating itself. _God is making fun of me with my heritage and history. _

Tino inwardly sighed; his tattoos glowed a bit before dimming back down as he followed Berwald out of the room. Tino was about to cross the threshold of the door, when Peter grabbed his arm. Tino looked down and saw big blue eyes full of fear. "You're not going to sleep with me anymore?"

Realization hit me like a harsh slap to the face, and Tino bit his lip. He bent down to his knees to better meet Peter's eyes as he said, "Well, no, baby. I have my own room, now." Peter didn't look too happy at that, and Tino tried to cheer him up by adding on, "But you're a big boy, I know you'll be alright. Besides, I'm only next door. I'm not far away. You shouldn't have trouble finding me."

Peter replied, "But you're not staying in the same room, anyways. We've always shared the same bed, ever since I was little." Tino smiled, warmly. _Ever since I brought you home_, he mentally corrected, _you've slept with me, each and every night, I held you until you could sleep on your own back without my help and falling over on yourself_.

But he didn't say it aloud. He didn't need to give Peter further reason for them to remain together. He was going to have to end up stop the bed sharing sooner than later anyways. Peter was getting bigger. He was past Tino's hip, now. He was going to have to be told about puberty or something soon.

"Baby," he started, taking hold of Peter's hands and making the puppy hop to the floor and sit down, waiting for its chance to be back in someone's arms again. "Could you be a big boy for your Mama and do this? Please," he added for emphasis. He was hoping Peter would say no, just so Tino, himself, could have a reason not to expect Berwald to come marching into his bed at night.

But Peter said, "Okay then…because I'm a big boy, alright," he turned and caught sight of the puppy. The white dog barked, happily, and wagged its stumpy tail. Peter released Tino's hands quickly and snatched up the tiny white dog. "Oh gosh, can I keep him? Can I, can I, can I, can I, _please_?"

Tino felt something wash over him. He inwardly sniffled as he realized that his little baby was growing up and now asking for a puppy.

_I feel so old,_ he thought with an inward sniffle. He made a move to stand up on his own but found Berwald's hand in his, and being pulled swiftly to his feet. He blinked; remembered his manners and blushed, "Um, thank you…Berwald."

Berwald nodded, smiling a bit. "You're welcome. Feel free to keep the puppy. He adores attention and the affection of others." Peter beamed, as he hugged the white dog to his chest. The dog couldn't have been happier as its stumpy tail wagged furiously. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Tino smiled, even as Berwald took his hand to lead him to his room. It wasn't until the door closed behind him, that he realized he didn't have Peter to act as a buffer between him and Berwald. The tall blonde was looking down on him, teal eyes dark, as he said, "Do you like your room?"

Tino took a small gulp, but risked a quick glance around the room. He felt his shoulders lose their tension as he saw the extravagancy in everything. The bed was done up in golden colors and white and small pieces of royal blue in the few plush pillows. There were fewer pillows than he had seen in Peter's room, but his were bigger and had golden knotted trills on the ends.

He walked towards the bed, and ran his hand over the sheets and, his cheeks flushed when he saw they were silk. He noticed that the bed was a bit higher at the head, but lower near the end where a small white chest was placed.

The wardrobe was made of smooth marble, with golden handles, and the tall mirror on the wall next to his luxury bathroom made him feel self-conscious. He eyed the wardrobe, and with an inner sigh of "What the Hell, why not?" He opened it and found himself making a noise of surprise when he saw how many new and expensive-looking clothes were inside.

He picked up a pair of black boots, purple eyes wide. The size was right, and it was everything he wanted in a boot…but, he knew the very boot cost more than he could make in a month. He wanted to cry. He was so poor…

"I don't know what to say," he began quietly and he heard the soft shuffle of feet behind him. Berwald spoke, just as quietly as he had, "Can you say that the room meets your expectations?" Tino's head jerked up, brows high. He could not be serious. He did not just ask if this room was okay.

But Berwald was serious, Tino noticed. His green-blue eyes told no lies. Berwald actually thought that Tino would be disappointed with the room. Did he not see what he had previously lived in? He was now about to live a plush life, with all sorts of expensive and nice things, and Berwald thought Tino would be disappointed?

Tino answered quickly, "This very room is a lot better than any place I have lived or worked in." This was the honest truth. Tino felt his new bedroom was evenly matched with Ivan's grand hall. At the thought of Ivan, Tino suddenly remembered that today wasn't his day-off.

He paled, "What time is it?" Berwald blinked, but pulled his pocket-watch from his coat and clicked the button to open it. "About a quarter to eight." Tino blinked, and then made a nervous laugh. His poor home phone, he had missed a whole day. He was so fired.

"Uh, am I allowed to continue working?" Tino asked. He already knew the answer as Berwald snorted. "No." Well then, Tino thought, as he asked, "Can I make a few calls, then?"

Berwald raised a brow, "I would not know. Can you?" Tino blinked, before it registered in his mind that the other was trying to be sarcastic. He fixed his wording, "May I make a few calls, Berwald?" He didn't realize until after it left his mouth that he had used the other's name in his request. But he was glad he did say it, the response it made on Berwald seemed to be positive.

"Phone is over there, on the nightstand." Berwald said, and then he stepped aside. "I will wait, with the little one, until you are done." He made a move to leave, and then seemed to remember something. "If you are not done when dinner is called, I will drag you out."

At first, Tino thought he was joking, as he put the phone to his ear. But green-blue eyes were completely serious. Tino blurted, "You're serious?"

Berwald didn't even nod or say anything, besides the thrown, "I shall be back, Tino," before he walked out the door. Tino waited a moment, before he said to the quiet room, "That guy…makes Ivan seem people-friendly."

But as the Finnish native turned back to the phone to say his last regards to his bosses, and ignoring the yells that he had missed work from his factory boss and the sweet cajoling of Ivan, he should have looked up.

**He should have seen the red-eyed grey form that looked at him from the window.**

* * *

**Who thinks that they know who the form was?**

**Anyone? No one? Okay…**

**._.**

Verdamnt, I almost made 5k words this chapter. That was an accident. It wasn't supposed to go this long! DX

Um, that's really all I have to say for now. In other news, my stories, "_Beneath the Surface_" shall be updated soon. Some of my fans of that story reading this so be expecting that sometime this week or into the next.

Ugh, at least some of my stories are ending soon…Thank Gott.

Yes, this is still T. I don't do rape. Rape=no-no in B World. I like consent; however, I have nothing against murder and other M-shit. Just rape…

Rape makes me feel sad. QAQ

So, no rape, but do look forward to seeing some Nordic family action soon with a slight lime/lemon jizz on the side. :3

This story needs to get off its T ass and go M. I want an M-Blue Embers!

XDD

*RANT-MODE Off*


	5. Split Personalities

**Blue Embers**

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** AU Most people would run away if they found out they were being chosen as the Prince of Hell's bride. Most people wouldn't give up their dreams and try to love the Devil. But most people aren't like Tino Väinämöinen. SuFin.

_**BrooklynBabbii**_

* * *

Author Alert: JoyHeart, TomatoLullaby31

Story alert/ Favorites: **Dragonmorph, Blueladymare, Elizablue, LoveIsThePainInside, FullmetalDemon, madamxcrystalxrose, luna black1234, RequiemForTheWolves, Sarah2236, batty29, TomatoLullaby31, Moongirl12121, ForTheLoveOfGermany, Gothic Anime Lover, tellytha, fire horse is prussia awesome, nona49er, harajuku96 **

Reviewer(s)!: **Dragonmorph, Bloodly Romance , catgirl963, JoyHeart, Japanese Sinister , whereami2012, Animaegan, MssBiPolar , TomatoLullaby31, Moongirl12121, Gothic Anime Lover, fire horse is prussia awesome, CrimsonButterfly94**

Dragonmorph: *cheering* Yay, I'm so happy, proud even, that you read my story among your first Hetalia fanfictions. I'm glad you like my writing style and the plot so far.

Bloodly Romance: I'm glad you enjoy it. Thanks for reviewing.

catgirl963: I'm glad you find it fun to read. ^_^ I'm glad you like my descriptions and the sense of suspense.

JoyHeart: Thank you for telling me. I looked up more on the purge, and I was actually dumbfounded…and then disgusted. But I won't rant here. My brother has already put in a request for Ao3, but I might go to LiveJournal. But thank you for telling me! You're Prussian-Awesome.

Japanese Sinister: I'm glad someone caught the subtle hints. *cheering like Italy and eating pasta* We all want an awesome room like that…*sigh* I doubt we'll ever get one, unless we drug Sweden and get pregnant with his baby and make him give us the life of luxury…until Finland finds out and kill us—child and all. XDD Hanatamago is awesome.

And PFFTT, it's not Prussia. XD Mwuahahahha!

whereami2012: To be honest, originally, I had made it in the modern age. The 2000s can be described as the Industrial Age. Um, was that part misleading? I can go back and change it.

Animaegan: You couldn't wait for the waiting to be bumped up? Well, here you go. It's not "TUMS", *cough cough*, but it's close, nein? ;) (I agree with you on that, SuFin has like only 67 or so M ficts. I was like…WTF?)

MssBiPolar: I never changed the rating, but I have to now. A bit of a lime in this chapter…:x Don't tell FFnet! And yes, the shadow-thingy is important. It's our antagonist.

TomatoLullaby31: LOL, I'm glad you love my story. There's more to come, and I'm glad you liked the bit about Ivan and Berwald comparison. :P (Whatever helps Tino sleep at night…)

Moongirl12121: (1) I'm glad you liked it. (2) I'm glad you enjoyed the suspense in the story. :D And I changed Tino's eye color. (3) He he, I'm glad you liked that bit. Ivan=people friendly=shit storm and total world apocalypse…Good thing, Ivan isn't people friendly. o.O (Why does everyone think it's Prussia? I gave a hint as to who it could be, read over the last chapter and you'll see who I pointed to…Discreetly too, no neon pointers here…*gets a red sign and points to -*shot before name* But yes, Carson is Greenland and Emil is Iceland.

Gothic Anime Lover: I'm so glad you like my story!

fire horse is prussia awesome: Hm? Don't think I understand. The shadow is not dead at all. It's no one dead. The shadow being is someone alive.

CrimsonButterfly94: Yes, I am evil Mwuahaha! Cliff hangers are both my friend and enemy. I'm glad you like my story. Don't get too addicted. I'll update as soon as I can. ;3

**EDIT:** Guys, I made a few corrections. Someone pointed out that most people are more familiar with Tino's eyes as purple rather than brown, in the anime. So I changed that. Also, I changed Denmark's name; it is now "Matthias".

Uh, oh and Emil is Iceland, and Carson is Greenland. Sorry, if I confused anyone. It was not my intention. I just like making cool stories. (I got my eyes on someone who may or may be receiving a virtual hug for their own story. They know who they are. Hint hint: M12121 ;3)

* * *

**.:Chapter Four:.**

_Split Personalities_

* * *

"I'm telling you, I don't think _he's_ stable anymore." Tino was coming down the hall, when his ears caught Mathias' voice. He stopped to listen. _Stable_, he thought, _who wasn't stable?_

He tried to listen more closely. "I'm telling you to hush," Tino heard Lukas whisper harshly. "Right now, Mathias, don't let _him_ hear you." _Him?_ Tino thought, _who was him? Were they talking about Berwald?_

"Why?" Mathias asked, crossing his arms over his chest. A flash of light caught on his sharp teeth, as his azure eyes flashed. He leaned close to the smaller male's face. "We can both see the magic rolling off in damn **waves**. He is going to hurt someone," his face darkened, "or worse, he's going to bring back something we don't want back around."

Tino's brows furrowed inwards. Who were they talking about? Was Berwald getting too strong to be stable? What was going on?

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lukas denied, as he began to turn his back on the other. Tino caught the other's eyes, accidentally; and his heart froze in his throat. _Oh please God_, he begged, _don't let him see me. Just this once, don't let me be seen._

Mathias growled, and Lukas visibly winced as the other forced a hand on his shoulder. Lukas's eyes moved to see the blue pair behind him. Tino let out an imaginary sigh of relief. That had been close. He was still wary of the rest of the household. He was even afraid of Lukas, the one who had saved him from Mathias' actions on the front yard.

Tino bit back a gasp, when he saw the beginnings of a dark aura starting to come into sight around Mathias. He could see a light green haze over Lukas' shoulder that seemed to snap at the red aura. It was doing little good; the red was steadily growing thicker and darker.

"Lukas," Tino heard a deep voice come from Mathias' mouth. Lukas' shoulders trembled, as he craned his neck and forced himself to look. His green haze was growing, but the red still far outmatched its size. Lukas looked Mathias in his dark eyes, as if unafraid. Mathias leaned close, to Lukas' ear, and Tino could barely hear. "Just keep an eye on him; I don't know if his presence is really the one tampering with the Unrest."

Lukas nodded, "I…I'll watch him closely." Mathias nodded, and Tino saw the larger man's eyes brighten slowly back to blue. He smiled, though his sharp teeth gave a certain Finn chills up his spine. Mathias' hand rose to flick at Lukas' hair curl, "Heh, maybe you can even have that troll you have watch him."

Lukas frowned, "Which one? I have a number of trolls, Mathias." The other man blinked, "Wait...you're serious?"

Lukas' face didn't change from its apparent natural flat look. "Of course, I'm serious. There's a troll actually beside you." Mathias jumped, spinning around to see a blurry greyish form behind him. It was fairly short, but still large enough to tower over Tino while being looking down on the rest of the household.

"Shit, Norge, that's not funny," Mathias whined at Lukas, as the grey form walked away, as if it was bored with the argument about to begin. "That thing could have strangled you and I never would have known!"

Lukas stared at Mathias, and then in a flat tone of voice said, "If someone was to strange you, you would feel your air being depleted, would you not?" Mathias nodded, "Well yeah, it'd be like I was choking and–"

"There's your answer," Lukas said, walking away, "You _would_ know if you're being strangled by a troll." Mathias blinked and then took off after the other, obviously not wanting to let the smaller win the argument. "Now, just wait a damn minute, Norge, that's not fair! Your imaginary friends don't count and -!"

Tino heard their voices fade out, after a while, and he crept out from behind hid wall. He was actually surprised he hadn't been called out. He wasn't really a good hider. Peter could testify to that.

He looked over the corner, once more before he felt something akin to a ghost like feeling settle beside him. His face paled, as his heart gave a hard thud in his chest. He looked over to see who was there, expecting the worse, and found himself blinking.

Emil stood there, his puffin having marched off somewhere, so he was alone. His face was emotionless, his violet eyes held a sort of mirth and curiosity in their depths. His red-violet tattoos were glowing slightly in the dark against his unusually white skin. He shifted some of his silver hair from his face, pushed some of it behind his ear, as his soft voice whispered, "Hello there. Dinner is being served soon, are you coming?"

He smiled, "Oh thank God, it's you! I thought you were a monster!" Unbeknownst to Tino, was the tiny flick of ice through Emil's eyes at that as something clicked in him. The corners of his mouth twitched, but didn't move up or down. Instead, he decided to nod, as he extended his hand. "Well, are you going to eat or not?"

Tino didn't see the way the air seemed colder around Emil. He thought it was natural, he had felt a slight cold around Berwald too, hadn't he? Nevertheless, he slipped his hand into Emil's eagerly. "Sure, what are we having?"

Emil tightened his grip, though Tino didn't notice. The silver haired male walked down the hall, answering Tino's question along the way, "I believe we're having some pirozhki, with dinner tonight, and–"

Tino cut him off, forgetting it was impolite, "Wait, we're having pirozhki?" Emil nodded, slowly, as if unsure whether or not to answer. Tino beamed, "Yay! I miss eating it! Oh, will there be-" Thus, the Finn was off, naming off meals he had missed. It was only when he finally came to the dining room, did he stop talking.

But it was for a good reason.

"Is something wrong, Tino?" Lukas asked, an orange porcelain mug in his hand. He sipped something inside, sighing, "Berwald, I still can't believe you made them make karsk for me…"His eyes seemed to almost shine over, "They even added some red for me. That was kind of them."

Berwald grunted, as he came from another room. "I wouldn't allow you to drink anything less than the best, Lukas." Said man nodded, taking in another sip before he looked up and saw that Tino was still staring at the table with awe.

Lukas looked at the spread. It was normal for him, since he had married into royalty. There were the usual shiny metal pitchers of karsk and wine, a small beer mug sat by Mathias' plate. The male had taken a liking to beer and had wanted it with his evening meals, when he could have it.

There were the usual colorful spread of vegetables, some fried and some baked. Their surface glossed with oils and sauces, all in an array of different colors, and depicting different flavors. The meats were still hot, steam rising off the multiple types of varieties of bread available.

Sweet and sour glazed pink salmon reflected off Tino's wide eyes, and when he turned his head, he saw the sweet and salty moose looking back at him. He could just feel the drool collecting in his mouth, as he wringed his hands with each other.

Well then. "Um," Tino began, and then he caught Lukas eyes. The usually emotionless man nodded a bit, as eyes grew worried. He didn't like the look he was getting. The air in the room was tense and getting steadily tenser.

Berwald nodded at Tino, as a servant drew his chair for him. The Finn saw Peter was not in the room, and neither was Carson. Emil was sitting quietly, his puffin his lap, his face unreadable. Mathias wasn't smiling, and he was eying his beer mug with a flat look. Berwald cleared his throat, when the servant left and Tino was situated.

The room was too quiet and too tense for Tino's comfort. "Um, what's going on?" he asked, as his purple eyes took in everything. "Where's Peter?" Berwald eyed the empty chair beside Tino. But it was Lukas who spoke. The emotionless man sighed, "Tino…we need to talk."

Tino felt his heart speed up, as he licked his lips. Berwald's face was growing dark and his hands clenched into fists in his lap. Mathias made a silent swallow. "About what?" Tino asked.

Lukas was silent, and then he took a small sip from his mug. He put the cup, with a soft sigh. He looked at Tino, "This is about…your obligations as Queen."

Tino frowned, "B-but, I'm not a Queen. Just last night, I was –" At the dark look growing in Berwald's eyes, and the coldness now seizing the room, he went silent. "I mean," he corrected himself quickly. "But, um, what do you mean?"

"You have a peculiar soul, Tino," Lukas said, slowly, as if he was talking to a child. Tino tried to ignore the subtle insult. He was a grown man. He could handle whatever they had to say to him. Unless, it was that he was going to die. Or that Peter was going to die.

Then, they could say anything but that. Tino didn't think he could handle it. He had survived death a number of times, most by pure chance and good timing on Fate's part. But Peter only survived all those years ago because Tino risked death on his part to keep Peter healthy. He was only a child, after all.

"You have obligations as Queen," Lukas said, slowly as he eyed his mug once more. Mathias cast his eyes over, and then he sighed. He reached over and took it, mumbling, "You've had enough for tonight to be sober."

Lukas looked after the mug, looking almost sad, as he replied, "You're right…" He turned back to Tino, "Tino Stefan Väinämöinen." Tino winced, both mentally and physically.

He tried to reply, but his voice was shaking, "Y-yes…"

When it seemed that Lukas was taking too long to say it, Mathias said it. "You have blue ember tattoos," Mathias said. Tino blinked. He had been expecting something else. Something horrible, this didn't sound bad…

He was about to say that didn't sound too bad, and actually pretty, when Lukas caught the look in Tino's eyes and said, "It means you have the same tattoos as the King Arthur I. He..." The emotionless man stopped himself, and Berwald stared hard at the wall.

Tino still didn't understand, and just as he was about to say so, Mathias just blurted it out. "Blue ember tattoos means your soul is unstable." Tino blinked, but it wasn't over. "You will have two personalities, when your tattoos are fully mature and your powers are finally accessible to you," Mathias said.

Tino paled, "What kind of personalities?" He really didn't want to know. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to know.

"One is the one you came in with…" Lukas said, softly, but he didn't meet Tino's eyes. He seemed to be looking past his head to something far off. "That's the good half."

Tino licked his lips, "What's…the bad half?"

Berwald suddenly spoke, his voice thick and dark, "The very reason why Arthur's lineage isn't here anymore and Oxenstierna is." Tino hated himself for asking, as Berwald said, "The other half split from him and killed them all. My ancestor was the sole survivor, simply because the other half sensed they shared no blood. Then, it laughed and killed itself right in front of him."

Tino paled, "B-but…" He had to pause to breathe, so he could think of an actual question to ask. _Holy shit_, he thought, _I am going to kill me. Shit, how do I protect myself from my own self?_

Tino finally thought of a decent question, "How do we stop it?" Inwardly, he thought, _Can we stop it?_

Lukas and Mathias looked at each other, obviously not wanting to say it. Berwald said nothing, eyes hard and nearly glowing. His face was steadily growing darker, and the room temperature was plummeting. So, Emil said it for them. "Either, you have to kill yourself or—"

Tino paled, "O-or?" Everyone was silent, and then Emil said, "You kill it." Tino's shoulder loosened, he could do that…probably. Berwald looked ready to maul the wall. Lukas shook his head, sadly. Mathias sighed, "Tino, buddy?"

"Yes?" Tino asked. He had killed before, albeit not that he wanted to, but that he had to do to survive in Finland. Sometimes, it was accidental, when it was his life or theirs, and he had chosen his life and…taken theirs. Sometimes, it was purposeful; they had it coming to them. Sometimes it was pure chance, many of the people he knew who had died were only dead because they had helped them.

He tried not to think about those few people who had died in his place. But, some days, these few weighed heavily on his mind…

"If you kill it, we can't help you," Emil said, flatly. His tone was in a matter of a fact way. Tino blinked, as fear slowly wormed his way into his mind and body. "And you're on own," Emil finished.

Everything was silent. Then, Tino said, "W-why am I alone?" Another moment of silence, and then Emil continued, "Because…"

Berwald growled, "Arthur let his family help. That's why they're all dead. His other half killed them right in his face."

Tino winced, "So I have to die…?" Everyone was silent, and then Lukas murmured, "…Well, no." Everyone immediately looked at him. He tried to sit straighter, "We could have Tino's tattoos and powers sealed away."

Just as everyone thought to say something, specifically Tino who wanted to say that was a good idea, halfway across the house—

**Peter screamed.**

* * *

**Who likes the new chapter?**

**I'm sorry this is so late!**

**DX**

Damn it, I had a health turn and I had to be put to bed, doped up.

So, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Yup, this is a Tino Versus 2p!Tino. I said dark. :P You guys are going to see some gore, soon, along with a lot of violence. Although, I'm thinking of reconsidering on the lemons…

Please don't kill me. D: I have to live to finish this story, don't I?

*someone whispers in ear* Wait, I can? Shit…

Well, um, may I live…?

Pretty please?

On a random note: It has been a whole month, since I first published this story! Hooray! *throws confetti* I'm so proud of myself! i have made it to a full month with 33 reviews for 15k+ words and almost 2k hits, 15 favorites and 24 alerts. :3

Thank you all, you made me so happy! :')

**READ AND ****REVIEW!**


	6. The Dark Angel

**Blue Embers**

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** AU Most people would run away if they found out they were being chosen as the Prince of Hell's bride. Most people wouldn't give up their dreams and try to love the Devil. But most people aren't like Tino Väinämöinen. SuFin.

_**BrooklynBabbii**_

* * *

Author Alert: pandy334, Koneko144, harajuku96, whereami2012, tellytha, EclipsedDevil13, CrimsonButterfly94, minoriY

Story alert/ Favorites: ** Animaegan, happiest-emoprincess, pandy334, , Koneko144, Recipe For Trouble, WhiteRose9823, Ironicsheep, lanait, DeidaraXSasoriLover1, Kate Arduenna, EclipsedDevil13, the laughing hermit, CrimsonButterfly94, nona49er, TobiTheNinjaKitten, . , minority, tmmdeathwishraven**

Reviewer(s)!: ** MoonlitMelody, Animaegan, Prussian Sinister, ASTERISK, Koneko144, harajuku96, tellytha, Recipe For Trouble, TomatoLullaby31, Moongirl12121, CrimsonButterfly94, tmmdeathwishraven**

MoonlitMelody: (I'm fine, now, thank you for your concern.) 2p!Finland/Tino…the best thing since dinosaur mac and cheese~ X)

Animaegan: I can testify to that. I watch horror movies when I'm upset, it helps to vent my anger to dumb people about to die on the TV. :P (I'm glad you're anticipating the gore and violence! :D)

Prussian Sinister: The epic fight scene is soon, hun. I've invented a new 2p! X) No! Peter will not die, I find him annoying, sure. But I can't kill him that brutally! (The fact that you've reviewed is enough of a present for me.)

ASTERISK: Yes, I own 2p!Finland, and I'm glad you liked the twist. It's either you accept the scary guy or get killed by your alter ego. Your call. I'm fine, now, thank you for your concerns. :')

Koneko144: Oh danke, I corrected those mistakes! And yes, Faroe will arrive soon.

harajuku96: I'm glad you enjoy my story. I'm also glad you like the idea/meaning of the blue embers.

whereami2012: I'm so glad you enjoy my story, and little Carson. DenNor is cute, I wish there was more of it, but unfortunately there isn't…

tellytha: I'm glad you like the pairing of SuFin and my story idea. I hope this update is soon enough for you. :)

Recipe For Trouble: I'm glad you adore my fiction and ideas. :D

TomatoLullaby31: Morgan Freeman? WHERE! *looks around wildly* I love you, Morgan! Don't run from me! D:

Moongirl12121: Yes, Arthur died along with his entire family. But General Winter? What's he doing here yet? Ivan is here, but GW hasn't come yet…

the laughing hermit: Hallo there! :)

CrimsonButterfly94: No, not really, but I love fucking with all of your minds. X)

tmmdeathwishraven: I'm glad you do, hun~

**I am so sorry this is oh-so late, but it at least, it came right? ;D *shot* Ugh, just read damn it.**

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**.:Chapter Five:.**

_The Dark Angel_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

One would think that three grown men, four if you counted Emil, though he was still in his late teens, would be able to keep Tino from dashing from the room. However, that was not the case.

Upon hearing the desperate call, Tino had jumped up. He had jumped up so quickly and harshly, that his chair had fallen about behind him. But it was the least of Tino's concerns, what was his sole concern was suddenly saving his baby boy from whatever was causing his son distress.

There was the sound of Peter's screaming again, and a feral growl, and Tino ran faster. He didn't know where he was running. He was just running. The sound of a crash drove him harder, but just as he found himself at a sharp corner; he felt some of the old tricks he had used in Finland coming back to him.

"Tino, please, you can't go in there! It's not –!" The duke tried to say, but Tino didn't bother to listen. When Mathias had tried to come in his way, he had jumped a table and onto the other's shoulder, and landed a solid kick to his blonde head. Then, he used the other's fall as a means to propel himself further forward.

Another corner and he found himself barely keeping upright. He didn't know why they were stopping him at first, he hadn't cared to ask. He was focused on getting to his baby, damn it! His son needed him!

The next person to come in his way was Lukas, and he had brought his little brother to assist him. It was too bad that Tino had been in far too many outnumbered fights for it to really matter. "Tino, listen," Lukas tried, as he tried to block the hall. His hand was glowing some strange electric blue light. Emil was holding a short staff, possibly made for his short height, with a light similar to Lukas' but in a reddish-violet hue.

One arm reached out to Tino, possibly Lukas, his violet eyes went darker, as he took that same limb and pulled them closer. Bringing up a knee to knock the wind out of them, and then toss the downed player at the other. He heard a crash as they collided with the wall, but he kept going.

His baby needed him. If Tino had to bring on his old memories to help save him, then damn it, he would just have more nightmares in save of the death of the one thing that turned his life for the better.

* * *

_If it hadn't been for Peter, Tino would have been just as bad as he had been in Finland. He would still be fighting for food, stealing from visitors and natives alike, and not caring so long as he was fed. He wouldn't have a home, or a job, he would just sleep wherever it was safe for the time being and leave no trace when he awoke._

_But then Tino came across Peter, and he saw his life through almost suddenly different eyes. The poor baby's lips were nearly blue with cold, and his face was pale, he was shivering and whimpering in his sleep. Upon being stirred, when Tino tried to pick him up, actually holding him wrong, Peter had opened his eyes._

_Teal met violet, and violet eyes widened. Tino's first reaction had been to drop the baby, right then and there. Which he did, and poor little Peter fell onto the slightly forgiving –but not much – trash and soggy cardboard boxes. Peter had tried to cry, but upon Tino's now more realized horror, Peter had multiple injuries that would leave him unable to do so very effectively._

_His throat looked to be burnt, if not cut at places by seemingly thin nails. He had spider web-like fresh wounds crisscrossing over his stomach and back. They were bleeding, but in the cold, not very much, which was a good thing. From the color of his lips, since Tino later found Peter wasn't someone who grew cold easily, that he had been outside a very long while._

_In those last few moments, Tino kneeled to take Peter back into his arms. He tried to see if the dirty blanket could keep the child warm, but to his growing fear, it didn't. But Tino had smiled, with warm violet eyes. He could feel a warmth spreading through him, when Peter's little baby fingers curled at his own raggedy clothing._

_Tino looked up at the moon, smiling at it, as if he could see his big sister smiling back at him. She had always said that he would find a light in the dark, one day. As Tino looked down at the bundle in his arms, slowly regaining much needed warmth for its survival, the Finn made a vow to himself that he would do just short of everything to keep Peter by his side._

_And the first thing, Tino knew he had to do, was to make a better future for himself…He could start by getting off the streets, gaining a house and getting a job to pay for Peter to go to school and secure himself a better future than the one Tino had lived before him._

* * *

Tino was right at the hall, where he could hear Peter well, and right in his path, although the look unnerved Tino to his very core, as this was the very place where he could hear best, he was slightly afraid of what was behind it. But a greater sight tore his nerves from him very worse.

An image of a glassy-eyed Peter, lying motionless on the floor, crept to mind. Tino would be prepared to do anything to keep that from happening. Initially shocked, Tino had felt sick for a moment, thinking of the very worse.

…Well, it wasn't what Tino had expected. Despite the darkness hovering in the room, Tino could easily see that Peter wasn't even here. Tino gasped, as he felt his insides both burn and sting him with razor sharp freezing needles. He grunted, but he managed to bring his head up from his wavering gaze at his feet.

But it was only just in time to hear Berwald shout something from behind him, the others not too far behind, when the door behind slammed shut. Then, he came face-to-face with his near mirror image. Near mirror image, as they were so different, but yet so alike.

Both of them shared the light folding hair, and almond eyes. Both of them shared the small quirk in the corner of the lips, and the little nose. Both of them were the same height, and seemed to have the same figure…But, that's where the similarities seemed to stop, and the differences began.

Whilst Tino was naturally a pale blonde, this Other Tino had very black hair. His eyes were a reddish-blue hue, and his pupils were slit like a cat's. His skin was grey, and seemed to have a scaly texture. The Other Tino smirked, and Tino paled as he saw dagger teeth and a forked black tongue

"It's nice to see you fell for it," the darker version hissed, and it was as if two people were speaking at once in its voice. "You always were an emotional fool." Tino's eyes narrowed, as he grew angry. "Where is my son?"

The darker version chuckled darkly, the air growing dark and colder, as it shrugged its shoulders. "Right when you left him, in the playroom with Carson. I have no need for a little disowned brat." Tino was right about to say something, but the darker version of his image smirked. "You mean to ask, what do I mean by 'disowned', right?"

Tino begrudgingly nodded, wanting to know, but not really trusting the other as far as he could throw him. Which probably wasn't much…

"He's was disowned by some family, thrown out because they found he had some blood of the past Royal family. As such, he could overthrow their King, and send their kingdom into havoc, so they got rid of him," the darker version said, as it walked about the room.

"Simple as that, nothing much to it, besides getting rid of a threat," the darker version continued to explain. "His mother was probably a maid the old King shacked up with and the left." It shrugged, and then smiled. But it was too sweet. Tino backed up, and upon seeing it, the darker version of himself grinned.

Both Tin could even blink, he felt himself being pulled close. "What say we have a little bit of fun, before I take your place in the spotlight, hm?" The darker version of himself pecked his nose, making Tino flush as he stammered the beginnings of insults. But then, he could himself being thrown up, and he felt the air pause.

Time stood still, and Tino meet the darker version of his image grin. Somewhere along in the moments they had broken eye contact, he had grown dark grey feathered wings and small black horns atop his head.

Just as Tino made a move to open his mouth, he found a hard foot connecting with his stomach and he greeted the air briefly before his back made contact harshly with the door. The doorknob jabbed at his spine, adding more pain, and he grunted. As he slid down, the darker version of himself laughed.

"You've become soft, Tino Stefan Väinämöinen," the dark Angel said. It scoffed, its wings fluttering. "What happened to the big and bad Tino that slit grown men's throats to get them out of his way?" Tino growled, as he wiped his mouth, and pushed himself up.

The dark Angel, as it seemed to be now, grinned, flexing its fingers. "Go on, show me, what you have really retained from Finland." Its laugh was deep, and vibrated off the walls and gave Tino chills as he forced himself to stand straight. "Show me the blood. Let me hear your screams for mercy, as I steal your breath away."

Tino made a reassuring pat on his thigh, trying to hide his fear by seeking a form of comfort. Yup, his knife was still there. He could make it a fair fight. He gulped, as he saw the dark Angel flutter its wings once and then jump at him.

Tino had a split second to reveal his knife, and dip to a defensive stance. Before the dark Angel's evil laughter twinkled through the air, Tino had a split second to think:

**Who was he fighting, really…?**

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Who likes the newest chapter?**

**I'm sorry this is so late!**

**Even later than last time, I think…**

**DX**

I had to cut it here, because the next scene is pure fighting and with the way it's coming along, it might be notched as M and at least 3k+ words. :P (Just warning you guys.) There won't be any Nordics, besides Tino and his other self. But beware: you're going to see some fucked stuff next time. Tino's darker self shows no mercy.

Again, I had to cut it here, so you all could have a separate fighting scene. Don't hate me. But the scene might take longer to bring out, my fight scenes are not very good, they always end with some fucked up shit. I'm talking angst and mid-fuck, between punches and blood.

Sorry about this being late, but damn it, I had things come up, and school is starting back soon for me. T^T I may have to go into hibernation, or some shit like that. I don't even know if I'll be able to update during school…my updates will be Godsends, guys, that rare.

But, my teachers tell me that it's a softer year than last year, and since I found time to update last year semi-well, maybe there might be hope…and maybe not. I don't know. Um…I don't have much else to say…

**READ AND ****REVIEW!**


	7. Who Am I?

Blue Embers

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** AU Most people would run away if they found out they were being chosen as the Prince of Hell's bride. Most people wouldn't give up their dreams and try to love the Devil. But most people aren't like Tino Väinämöinen. SuFin.

_**BrooklynBabbii**_

* * *

Author Alert: tmmdeathwishraven, xXBlackieChanXx

Story alert/ Favorites: ** Spain'sTomato, ncalkins, Eliascese, Finnyfin, Tragically Hopeless, Yekaterina Vera, crazydragongirl, Kichou, Rukiyo, xXBlackieChanXx, NivalKenival, 0X0PaNdA HeRo0X0, XOTAKUNationXpro, Ulrika Eleonora, lavalicoriceandice,icekitsune13darkfire,soriahchan5**

Reviewer(s)!: ** Prussian Sinister, pandy334, Animaegan, tmmdeathwishraven, harajuku96, ncalkins, silver Alida, ASTERISK, whereami2012, Kichou, TomatoLullaby31, xXBlackieChanXx, lavalicoriceandice**

Prussian Sinister: I'm glad you are, and here it is. You are forgiven, hun, I did update late at night.

pandy334: I am so glad to hear it. I tip my hat to you! *tips hat*

Animaegan: LOL, the Dark Angel is a badass. XD But don't you remember, Berwald can't interfere unless the other Tino confronts him. Would you look forward to a cliff hanger? :)

tmmdeathwishraven: That's a good story for you! :D

harajuku96: Sadly, yes it does…*sigh*At least, Peter is alright, right? …Right? Ugh, Tino is so screwed.

Spain'sTomato: How does a tomato have a computer? Or is this Lovino? Hi Lovi! *waves*

Finnyfin: Hooray, another SuFin author! :D

ASTERISK: As long as you got around to reviewing, I'm fine, and I'm so glad you enjoyed it. And dear? Stay out of my computer and stop future reading future chapters. I love you for reviewing, I do, but I don't like spying. :) Stop reading future chapters. (Or, if you're going to England, stop it. STOP going to England for visions of future chapters. Sweden/Berwald demands it! XD)

The battle between Tino and 2p!Tino is here! Remember, interruptions result in death. Thank you for remaining with me, despite my time lapses, and again, see you soon! Hopefully, school won't kill me.

whereami2012: I'm glad you're happy. Tino is going to take you guys for a ride in this fanfiction. (It is fitting for Tino, ja?)

Kichou: Danke for saying so, and I hope this update is soon enough for you. Nice doggie. He looks so cute! ^^'

TomatoLullaby31: I'm glad you're excited for the fight scene. Huh. Your cousin sounds like my brother…maybe they know each other? And no, Berwald will have to kill him. The Dark Angel cannot be married into the lineage of Hell. That'd be bad, for lack of a better word.

xXBlackieChanXx: Badass mommies are Prussian-Awesome, don't hate 'cuz this one got an ass that made Berwald whistle. XD *shot* I'm happy to know you're following me, and following this story too! That's a real boost to my ego, and I really needed that, considering how my life is. (TINO CAN NEVER DIE. THE MAIN CHARACTERS NEVER DIE. *sarcasm*)

lavalicoriceandice: Whoa…awesome review is awesome. ^w^ Here is an awesome update.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**.:Chapter Six:.**

_Who Am I?_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

"Go on, scream for me!" The Dark Angel shouted, its grin rivaling only a Cheshire cat, as its bared teeth shone like mini daggers in its mouth. Claws outstretched for him, for his blood and flesh. It brought back a memory, he'd rather not recall:

"_Aw, look a little girl with a purse." The glint of metal, and then a small thread of ribbon ran down his mouth. "Thanks for the money, girlie."_

Actual red ran down Tino's mouth and his arm, where the Dark Angel had managed to sink one hand into. The other was thrashing at Tino's face, as it snarled. Tino had struck it in his side. Some red came from the Angel's mouth, but not a lot. Not enough to kill it. Surely, if it was anything like Tino, then it could take a hit to the face with a metal pole and be right back up in the breath of an instant.

Bringing up a foot to kick the Angel away, said boot collided with air, as a sharp tearing sound was heard when the Angel tore itself away. It snarled at Tino, "You little bitch…"

The Finn said nothing. This creature didn't deserve his words. It was something he learned in Finland, when in a fight; don't waste precious energy to talk. Just hold on to every scrap you have. It doesn't matter how big the other is, just how long you can hold on to wear him out before delivering the final blow.

"I am you, Tino," the Dark Angel began suddenly, as it flicked the blow from its claws. "I am everything you are, and everything you aren't. I am who you wish you could be," the Dark Angel gave him a half-lidded look, as it adjusted its stance. "And then, everything you wish you never were."

Tino felt a jab at that. Everything he wished he could be, and everything he wished he wasn't. That meant that this creature knew more about those dark days in Finland than Tino allowed himself to remember. The Finn adjusted his stance for better guard, and a quicker offense.

"I am not going to break you," the Angel said, it looked down and away at the floor. Its wings fluttered, blowing away some dust, as the Angel's foot shifted back. Tino saw it, and looked to where his knife lay. The Angel saw it, and snapped, "I am going to kill you!"

Just as the Angel lunged at him, Tino dived forward, and let himself skid across the floor to scoop up his knife. It was pointed at the Angel crouched on the wall, baring and snarling at him, "I will kill you. I will kill you. I _will_ kill you!"

It lunged again, and Tino was ready for it. He brought the knife back, but the Angel was faster, and aimed for under him instead. Tino turned on his heel, quickly, eyes never leaving the Angel's form, as it continued its rant. "I will kill you, Tino. You deserve to die, you don't deserve life, you deserve death in all of its devastation!"

Tino tried to block the words from his mind, from his ears, as the Angel made a swipe for him. Tino caught the claws with his blade, face flat and mouth a flat line.

It was just like the fights in Finland. He was always the cold one:

* * *

"_Ya little worm," a thug called, "Where are ya? You stole from my stall, yesterday. I know it was you! Come out and face me like a man!"_

_Tino barely blinked. He heard feet approaching him, someone was always after him, and he kept walking. Just to the tree. Right as he was at the tree, the thug reached for the back of his neck, and Tino jumped and caught the lowest branch._

_He swung himself, and then wrapped his legs to the man's thick neck. A quick and sudden twist that made Tino's raggedy shirt ride up on his skinny chest, and the man's eyes widened, before he slumped over, and Tino let the man take the impact of the fall._

_His face flat, he dug through pockets and pocketed his newly acquired money. He even got a new knife, since he had lost his last one to a thug group fight the week before. He saw a picture of a little boy, and stared at it._

_Then, he let it fall to the ground and spat at it._

* * *

One flip backwards, his hands meeting the ground, and Tino was on his feet once more, sweat starting to beat at his hairline, as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. Narrowed violets met red blues, and a hiss was heard, right as the Angel dug its hands into the ceiling with each crawl forwards.

Its grin could slaughter sun rays, it was so sharp, but Tino merely ducked out of the way when the Angel dove for him. A kick was aimed to his throat; he dodged it and let his own knee connect briefly with the Angel's chin. He pushed them both forwards, into a forced ball, and then threw the Angel to the nearby side table and vase.

The glass crashed to the floor, sprinkling sharp-edged glass clattered to the ground and showered black hair with extra shades of blue and green. Red slits narrowed further, and a growl was heard. "I'll make you pay for that, whelp."

Tino said nothing, as he thought on that word. _Whelp_. He heard that one before…

* * *

_A thud met his ears, and then a grunt. Tino felt his head connect with the back of hard wall, but his face remained flat. He blinked, as a hairy face came close to his. He could smell the thick and horrid smell of a regular drunk who never bathed._

"_Ya little whelp," the man growled in his face. Tino had to force himself not to gag at the nasty smell, as the man continued to speak, "You think you can just brush me off like that?"_

_Tino rolled his eyes, and was about to push the man away, when he felt cold metal attach itself to his brow. He remained still, but his flat expression now held the beginnings of anger. The man had put a gun to his head. He was asking for death._

"_What are you going to do, whelp?"_

_Tino showed him what he was going to do, with one leg coming up to bring the man closer, the cold-hearted Finn distracted the drunken fool long enough to shove a familiar blade into his ribs. Tino blinked, as blood was sputtered onto his face. He jerked the blade in the man, pulled it up swiftly, showing no mercy, as the man's screams reverberated off the walls._

_When the man was thoroughly ripped open, Tino let the body catch his weight, before he walked on about his way. He left town that week. He didn't feel like being that close to anyone again anytime soon._

* * *

"I've got you now!"

Tino was given only a moment to react, before the Angel's body crashed onto his. He had been backed into a corner, but Tino used it to his advantage, as he bent back, and threw his lower half up and let the Angel's head connect harshly with the wall.

A fist was delivered to his face, and he said nothing. A claw swiped his cheek, blood welled, but he only returned with a twist of his hips and threw the Angel's head back into the wall again. A thud, a crash, and the Angel growled and swiped at him vainly as a painting fell on its head.

Tino untangled them, and rolled away. He had his knife between his teeth, and he could taste copper in his mouth. There was a lingering taste after the copper, an almost sweet tangy flavor he couldn't describe or name. But it was there, and he pondered on what it could be as the Angel roared and threw itself at him once more.

Pain shot across his face, awakening memories of a past fight:

It was a grey blur, and he had barely time to turn around before a metal pipe connected with the side of his face. A group of thugs started to surround him, as his body connected with a wall. He fell to the ground with a barely muffled thump, and he fought to raise his head.

Pain reverberated through his skull, and blood spilled over his lips from over his eyes. He huffed in a breath, already feeling a healing knife wound re-open and spilling contents behind his slightly torn and stolen shirt.

"You'll pay for killing my best friend, bastard," the lead thug said, as he shouldered the pipe for another hit. Tino pushed himself up, wiping his mouth, and forcing his broken and bruised ribs to open so he could breathe. He had to fight. He had to fight to get by and live.

He steadied himself on shaky legs and one sprained ankle. He gestured to himself, holding a hand to his hip, as he sized each thug up. "Bring it. I'll put you all into the dirt with him."

Just as the group let out a battle cry; Tino held his breath, ignored his own pain, and launched himself forward. He had to fight.

He had to fight. That's right, he was fighting himself.

Tino let his arm take a clawed swipe, before he dealt out a strong kick to knock the Angel back a step, before he threw himself at the being. His face was flat, just like in a fight, but he was giving punches like a Frenchman blows kisses.

One punch landed on the Angel's nose, and some blood spurted after a barely heard crack. Tino was about to give another one, but then blood rushed to fill his mouth. He grunted, and glared down at the bruised and battered Angel. It was smirking, one tooth missing, and a lot of bruising and swelling altering its smile.

"Game over, mortal," it said, as it ticked its claws behind Tino's ribs. The sharp tips of its claws ran close to organs, but Tino dared not move. He had seen this happen, from the other side too much, to know that movement meant you would accidently kill yourself. "I win."

With a sharp tug, Tino spat his blood at the Angel's face, and made a last effort to win the fight. He brought up his hand and clawed down the Angel's face. Just as the Angel's hand stilled within him, he found his knife in his other hand and brought it down on the Angel's throat.

If Tino was going to die fighting himself, he'd rather die knowing both of them were going to go to Hell. The Angel screamed, two unearthly screams coming together and scraping the insides of Tino's ears raw. Tino held back a groan of pain, as he forced his hand to remain. He fought to hold on as the Angel clawed frantically at his arm, slashing away at skin and muscle, to tear the knife free.

The blade's serrated edges scraped and pulled, with each move the Angel made. The unearthly being began to holler and howl, to cry and curse, to sob and choke on its own blood. Tino felt his body slumping, but fought to remain as upright as he could.

Tino felt himself whimper, out of pure pain, as he felt the Angel just tear its hand free of him. Tino was shoved off, as the Angel continued to struggle to pull the blade free. The unearthly cries and swears bounced off the walls, "Damn you! Get it out! Get it out! Get it the fuck out! Ow, shit, it hurts!"

Tino felt his body connect with the wall first, bouncing the contents of his half-opened chest, before crashing down on a side table and feeling a broken lamp's jagged pieces dig into his skin. Tino groaned, not even caring, as he felt more blood slip from his mouth.

"Ow, damn it!" The Angel screamed, as it continued to thrash, "It won't come out, what did you do? It won't fucking come _out_!" Its wings were moving in a powerful blurs that rocked Tino's body with each movement.

Tino felt himself smirk, as he let his eyes close, as the Angel's hands just gripped the blade and tug. It kept screaming, and more of its blood and feathers littered the ground.

"Damn it, Tino! Get the Hell up and help me, you can't kill me!" The Angel screamed, as it swooped up Tino and shook him. Blood decorated Tino's face, along with various bruises and cuts. "I can't die, you need me! You're supposed to need me! They're going to kill you without me! You don't know, they'll –"

Tino felt himself suddenly yanked back, the Angel's eyes wide and then full of anger, as it attempted to tug Tino back to him, "No! You can't have him! He's mine, he has to fight me, but he has to lose to save me! I was so close. You can't take him back now! I _need_ him!"

Tino let himself being tugged through something that felt like it was crushing him. The next thing he knew, he was in Lukas' lap. The other was breathing heavily. Tino could barely keep his eyes open, but he managed to see that Lukas looked worse for wear. His blonde hair looked wild, and his curl looked almost bent in several kinks. One eye was swollen, and his lip was bleeding. His chest was covered in blood and tears.

Berwald was holding a large sword and holding something back, breathing heavily. His glasses were broken and on the floor. His eyes were dark, as he growled. Mathias was near the same, but half of his face was hidden by blood.

"Let me through," Tino heard someone say. It took him a moment, but he recognized the sound of the Angel's voice. "He needs me, you're going to kill him. I saw Arthur, you lied to him." Tino blinked, closing his eyes for just a second, and hearing Lukas swearing as he called him back.

A sudden thump was heard, and the Angel was by Tino's ear. "I won't let them have you, Tino. You're mine, if I have to kill them all, I will. I won't let them do to you what happened to Arthur. I won't lie to you."

**The Angel managed a last "I will never lie to you," before it disappeared.**

* * *

**Who likes the newest chapter? :D**

I tried on the fight scene. I fail so hard. v.v I know my skillz suck. Please don't say anything. *sobbing in corner*

Ohhh, who thinks they know what's going on? :D You probably don't. You probably never will. :DD

Have fun with confusion –

**READ AND ****REVIEW!**


	8. Choose Your Fate

**Blue Embers**

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** AU Most people would run away if they found out they were being chosen as the Prince of Hell's bride. Most people wouldn't give up their dreams and try to love the Devil. But most people aren't like Tino Väinämöinen. SuFin.

_**BrooklynBabbii**_

* * *

**.:Chapter Seven:.**

_Choose Your Fate_

* * *

_Tino turned a page in his book, enjoying the warm drink he had gotten from the kitchen, as he let the warmth of the fire and the cozy armchair try to relax him. It was cold outside, and he was well aware of the fact that he was among the lucky ones to have a nice and safe place to sleep during times like these._

_Winter was approaching._

_Tino took another sip from his cup, reveling in the warmth spilling down his throat and slowly thawing out the cold that had seeped in from his earlier ventures in the cold outside. At least, he was inside now, and he could warm up._

_Reading on and sensing a good point coming forth, Tino put his cup aside and tried to thoroughly enjoy the late story. He was so into the pages that he missed the sound of the door opening, the sound of dragging feet, and the sound of slight labored and heavy breathing._

_It was only when the sound of something heavy being knocked down, did Tino raise his head. A moment later, he would both thank himself and regret doing so. An old oil lamp crashed to the wall behind him. Its flammable liquid spilled itself against the wall, stretching farther than Tino had feared. Not even a second later, the flame inside the lamp to make the oil burn—_

_The fire caught on the drapes and immediately blew up in flames._

_Tino gasped, but was only given a moment to look back at the flames brewing, before something connected with the back of his head. He started, as he spun on his heel, his head hurting and his legs shaking. _

_He caught the sight of his estranged and grieving mother. Her usually bright and sunny-gold hair caked with dirt and frost and mud. Her face was covered with dirt, but held a pair of clean streaks to show she had been crying. Her face was twisted in a wide grin, that he had never seen on her before. It scared him and he backed away._

"_M-mother…?" He called out in Finnish, and she didn't respond. She just kept right on grinning, and holding that slightly bloodied, and dirty wooden stick. She was still crying, but he doubted that the woman even knew she was still doing it._

"_My dear boy, my baby boy," she said so sweetly, as she dragged the stick on the burning floor. Tino was backing up, backed up to the window. The Finn was coughing, the smoke was growing thicker, and the fire was making his sweater unbearably uncomfortable._

_Tino looked up from watching the fiery grounds, thinking it reminded him so much of what the bottom of Hell would like with its dark wooden and then bright flames dancing everywhere, that he nearly missed the sight of his mother taking another swing to him._

_He made to back up, once more, and felt the window's cold glass greet him. He started, his head snapping to see that it was true. He was cornered. He turned back just in time to feel the full blow of his mother cracking him across the jaw with the stick._

_His face was on fire, as his senses dulled to the enormous fire. Wetness was dripping down his face, with slight tears of fear, as the back of his head connected with the window and made a large spider web of cracks. _

_Tino looked up to his mother, through bloodied lashes, and trying to wipe his mouth, and reach out to her. "M-mother…why?"_

_She only glared at him, snarling, "You made him leave me! He saw your evil, and left us! You made him leave!" The young Finn was given no more words. He was given nothing, but another crack across the head, and a shouted, "Get out of my house, you evil boy!"_

_**CRASH!**_

_Tino thought it was the sound of another lamp crashing to the floor, nearby. But instead, it was the sound of the window fully breaking. He would fully realize this, when he felt the air pull at him, the wetness on his face drying and chilling his skin, with the biting wind._

_He would find himself lucky to be alive, as he fell on the ground, instead of the gravel walkway. He would look up with bleary eyes to the upstairs window. He wondered how he was still alive, as he thought he felt soft fingers shift his hair._

_He saw his mother looking down on him, glaring so angrily, her long blonde hair being scorched in the fire upstairs. Her face was so livid. Tino would barely find any energy or strength within him to be shocked, when he saw her form vanish for a second and then reappear with another oil lamp._

"_Burn in Hell!" She screamed, as she threw the lamp out. Tino blinked, and barely muttered, a "What…?" Before he promptly blacked out outside, in the cold. _

_He would never know if the lamp ever met his skin and seared him. He would awake in the surrounding woods, covered in soot and blood. He would wake up hungry and with a strange realization:_

_He suddenly loathed the idea of being with anyone._

_Over the next years, Tino made a complete turn in personality. Gone was the nice young man who was often confused for a girl. His delicate flower appearance fell to the figurative floor and shattered, to reveal the dangerous thistle underneath. _

_He would find himself stealing food and clothes, starving when he was caught or wasn't quick enough. It was when he would find himself seeing groups of people that he remembered being wary and leaving quickly. He would find himself alone many times, roaming the woods at night and finding company in his own presence._

_It was when he easily took a life, or brought it close to its end, that he found no regret. It was as if he had no conscience at all. _

_But then, he got into trouble. He found a wanted poster, with his image, and knew he had to leave. So he did, he stowed away on a ship, not caring where it went, just as long it left Finland. He left Finland, and in the dark of the night, he swore he saw himself in the water looking away at the moon._

_When, he looked to the moon, he saw it was full and red. He went to bed, early that night. He hid away during the day, and tried to restrict his actions at night, to save himself from being seen by the crew. _

_When he found himself in the destination, England surprisingly, he felt something wretch inside of him. He knew no English, and he had no real skills. He was roaming around, trying to decipher how he was going to make it in this new place, when his ears caught the sound of whimpers._

_Had he been back in Finland, he would have ignored it and thought nothing of it. But for some reason, he stopped, and investigated. He would find a small baby wrapped in a thick blanket, whimpering from cold and hunger. _

_For some reason, he reached out towards it. But it wasn't to see if he would find something valuable on it. No, for some reason, he wanted to help this baby. He had no real decision. It wasn't his child, he didn't know its parents, or if it would even survive him or the cold._

_But he still picked it up, feeling something as the baby opened its blue eyes and its whimpering stilled. They locked eyes, and Tino made a soft sound. He saw himself years ago in the baby's eyes, and felt torn inside._

_The baby began to whimper again, but Tino quickly took it to his chest, and looked for a place to sit and think. He chose the small area where he found it, next to the dumpster, to sit. The child eventually quieted down, and went into an uneasy sleep, as Tino rocked it back and forth._

_He looked down at the baby again, his eyes were closed, but he still felt it. He wouldn't find out what it was that he felt that night, until the baby, Peter, he named him after the first shopkeeper saw him and promised to feed them both if Tino worked for him. Tino quickly picked up English, raising baby Peter, until the shopkeeper Peter died from smoking._

_Luckily, Tino had a little money saved to put up for an apartment, and he found work once more. He worked for a factory, most of the week, leaving Peter with a rich fellow who had taken a liking to Tino after Peter had met the man's son._

_Tino did not like Ivan, but he tolerated the other, for Peter. Peter was pretty much oblivious to Ivan's threatening presence; because he was too busy playing with Raivis. But Tino felt it, and remembered all the times when he would look at people and see them flinch._

_Back in Finland, he seemed to have had carried the same presence as Ivan. It was one that promised pain or misfortune to those who crossed him. Tino didn't like to remember those days. They pained him, when he would look at Peter and wonder when it would be when he just slipped back into old habits and leave the boy to fend for himself._

_He didn't want that to happen to the same little boy who had saved him from his himself. He didn't want to hurt him. He didn't want him to grow up the same way he had. No, Peter would never find out about those days in Finland._

_Peter could never know._

* * *

When Tino first awoke, it was to a blank white space. It was no room, but it wasn't just a cloud either. It was just…there. He couldn't really describe it with a word. It was just there, he realized, as he tried to rise from lying on his side.

Surprisingly, his side had no wounds. He looked to his hands, and found no scratches. He raised his fingers to his face and found….nothing but the face he was born with.

"You're with me," a familiar voice said, hoarsely. "You're safe…for now. This is only a dream." Tino's head whipped back, and he saw the Angel.

Its dark hair was barely covering its bloodied face. There were spare hair falling down almost every second, making the Angel's ends appear spilt. One eye was pinched closed, swollen and bloody. The other was barely open, but looked like it was going blind as blood seemed to be drawing more life as it dripped down to the puddle growing under its chin. Its throat still held the blade, but only the part that punctured him, the rest of the knife had been broken off apparently.

The Angel was lying on its back. Its head turned to face Tino. Its chest was bloodied, as well, and a small chunk was missing from its shoulder. Tino saw it was missing a few fingers; not only that but the Angel's chest barely rose and fell.

"What…" Tino started to say, but then remembered their fight. He frowned, as he didn't remember delivering that much damage.

The Angel took a pained breath, and then said, "Your lovely friends took a hit at me too, while you were out." Tino frowned, and the Angel clarified, "They can see me, yes. You're not the only one. However, they cannot—"

The Angel's body shuddered, as it coughed violently. Blood splattered from its mouth, thick and black. It scoffed, as it looked away from Tino to the "ceiling." "So, is this how it ends for me, huh?"

Tino was about to ask what it was talking about, as he tried to stand, and realized he couldn't. The Angel was facing him, suddenly, face flat and calculating, when he looked back. "Choose your Fate," it said.

Tino responded quickly, though not the way he was supposed to, "What?"

The Angel repeated itself, and one wing began to flutter downwards to curl over the Angel's body to hide him. The white room was fading in and out of existence, now. "Choose your Fate. Do you wish for us to continue or to begin anew?"

Again, Tino asked, "What? I don't understand. Tell me, I need for you to explain –"

The Angel coughed again, one hand reaching out and slapping the ground, claws digging into the space itself and creating gorges, as it coughed violently and seemed to vomit up its own blood.

"Damn it…" The Angel muttered, as Tino thought he saw tears track down through the blood on its face. The Angel took heavy breaths, as the room started to quiver. It took one last look at Tino, and said once more: "Choose your Fate."

Tino was about to answer, when he felt something wretch him back. He didn't even know what he was doing, but his hand tore off his shirt, ripping something small, which clattered to the ground beside the Angel.

"Wait! I still don't understand!" The Finn shouted, "You haven't told me anything! Wait, come back! Stop this!"

The Angel blinked lazily, as its wing continued to curl around it. Its eyes closed fully, as it whispered, "You have chosen your Fate. Good-bye Tino Stefan Väinämöinen."

The Angel's words ran through his mind, as Tino continued to struggle against the force pulling him back. He didn't understand. What had he chosen?

Or better yet:

_**Who **_**had he chosen?**

* * *

**Oh mein Gott, I am so glad to be back, you guys have no idea! ^^'**

I know this is later than all Hollë, Hell, but you guys are going to have to put this behind us. It wasn't even my fault! Someone stole my flash drive, where I kept all my FFnet work and my character profiles and EVERYTHING.

They stole it, like a few weeks ago, and so I've been trying to bust my damn ass, after class and work, to get everything back that I have posted. Which had taken almost FOREVER. (I never really knew that I posted so much here…D: )

Anyways, I've finally atleast got a bit caught up enough, to update after so long. Please forgive me, and hope the bastard who stole my shit, gets attacked by Sealand. *angry derp face*

[A/N: Did anyone notice the new format? I'm no longer replying to reviews via chapters, anymore. I'm changing that. I didn't have much of a choice. v.v)

Sorry for the late update, and I hope you can forgive me for taking so long—

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Consequences and Choices

**Blue Embers**

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** AU Most people would run away if they found out they were being chosen as the Prince of Hell's bride. Most people wouldn't give up their dreams and try to love the Devil. But most people aren't like Tino Väinämöinen. SuFin.

_**BrooklynBabbii**_

* * *

**.:Chapter Eight:.**

_Consequences and Choices_

* * *

_It had felt like long hours ticking slowly along his bones, and dragging the Finn's body with it, that the small but able-bodied male paced a dark room. There was nothing in it, for a long time. It was just him and the infernal ticking of some damned clock in some damned dimension driving him damned insane. _

_Then, in the breath of an instant, Tino saw himself in a mirror. The reflective object had just appeared. The Finn didn't know what to make of it. Did he look? Did he not? _

_What would be his consequences?_

_As Tino approached the mirror, he saw many features that he hadn't been able to see from his earlier distance. Like how the mirror was horribly cracked and distorted, so much so that it even looked like Tino was looking at a darker version of himself._

_Oh wait, no, he _**was**_ looking at the Angel._

_The Angel was barely holding itself up, and it looked even more awful. Tino huffed up his chest, and sent his darkest glare to the being. The Angel raised its head, and then looked away even quickly. It looked to the side, where a dying once-red rose sat in the upper corner._

"_You're leaving me?" The Angel chuckled darkly to itself, and then the Finn saw tears emit from the Angel's eyes. They were like ink, but a dark shade of blue. "You chose them over me? Your other half?" the Angel shook its head, and then looked at Tino with a dark look of its own._

_Its eyes, once reddish-blue, became solid white and its hair waved in some nonexistent wild wind. It was screaming now, attempting to come through the mirror from its side. "Fine! I, by the power and authority vested in me, the remaining of Tino Väinämöinen,_ _grant access to all that we are capable of!"_

_Its glare turned to a smirk, as the mirror on Tino's side began to go up in dark blue and red flames. The Angel looked to be laughing, its remaining eye livid and yet maniacal, as it screamed, "You'll call again, Tino! I know you will!"_

_Tino tried to shield his eyes, but caught the last glimpse of the Angel losing its proud and demonic look to have a familiar face of emotionlessness, as it mouthed the words: "At least, if you survive to…"_

**It smirked, as the mirror went up in flames, and disappeared.**

_The Finn was given no more time with the Angel, as he was suddenly wracked with pain. It was tremendous pain, nothing like he had ever encountered in Finland, but had been given a taste of when Berwald had originally marked him._

_It was if his skin was on fire, and when he looked down at his limps, he saw his blue ember tattoos were alit with some inner fire and glowing brightly. They were slowly and painfully engraving themselves into his actual skin. They were becoming no longer just something pretty on his skin, but a part of him._

_It continued on for a long time, just growing stronger. Tino couldn't even think to remember when the pain started to go at full velocity, and when he simply locked his senses out into another state of unconsciousness inside of his own mind._

* * *

"Hey, the guy's waking up!" A voice shouted, and the Finn wanted to wince, despite the pain in his aching muscles. They were loud, and it was unnecessary loudness.

"We're right here, we can see," a flat tone of voice replied, and Tino couldn't think through the pain to remember where he had heard it from. He knew it was familiar, but he couldn't remember more than that. Ah well.

"So shut up," another flat voice continued, and Tino struggled to blink. The moment that his eyes were exposed to light, he got a pure and quite literal eye-full of vibrant blue eyes with a strange diamond pupil-slit to them.

He didn't even remember reacting to it, besides trying to scream with his sore throat, but the next thing he knew something red and black went flying through the air and crashing onto the floor. The mass rolled once, twice and then three times to thud against the wall, and then body groaned.

Tino groaned, himself, as he felt a new pain in his fingertips. He had no idea what had happened, nor what he had just done. But the ones around him, the ones of demonic heritage anyways, knew what had just happened.

"Nicely done, Väinämöinen," one of the flat voices commented, and a few moments later, the Finn watched as his vision cleared out and smoothed out to reveal more detail than he had known before. Like for instance, Lukas, the one to comment on Mathias being thrown at the wall, had small pale freckles littering his face.

Berwald had pale lashes, and pointed ears. Emil, who sat the foot of the bed, reading some book in language that Tino did not recognize as Finnish or English, still had yet to grow out of the baby fat in his cheeks. And Mathias, well, Tino just noticed that he was swearing in more than one language; that was for sure.

Tino attempted words, and found himself unable. Lukas looked to him, having paused in the stitching he was doing of a dark humor inspired portrait of Mathias with crossed out eyes and a stuck-out tongue.

"Oh, right," he began. He looked at Tino and the Finn saw swirls of red in the other's eyes, and thought he saw someone looking back at him from within them, as the young man continued, "You won't be able to talk for a while, a few hours to a few days. Don't think or worry about it, it's not dangerous or anywhere near fatal. Deal with it for now."

Then the man continued on his stitching.

Tino frowned, though his head throbbed at the simple gesture, as he attempted to speak anyways, "P-pe-peter?"

"Dead." Lukas said simply. It wasn't made in any form of a joke, not that the Finn was in his right mind to catch any attempted dark humor, and the Norwegian found himself being gripped by the throat with dangerous claws and dangerous-eyed Tino. The Finn was literally growling, and pain was swelling so bad in him and his head, he was crying, but he couldn't think on the pain. He wasn't thinking of his pain. He was thinking of anger.

Just as suddenly as Tino had leapt at the Norwegian, the same man he had thought to have pinned, took his face and snarled. A dangerous vision of a red and screeching demon appeared in Tino's mind, nearly making him jump away, but something in his mind, something black, snapped it and the vision splintered into nothing.

Tino still had Lukas' throat, and the Norwegian still had his face. It wasn't remembered who started it, but one way or another, someone was cut. The smell of blood met the air, and more than one person hissed and snarled…except for Tino.

Something in him just snapped. It was just like when the Angel had laughed as he delivered a solid blow, how he had laughed and just continued his assault and the sheer power he delivered in each hit was doubled.

Tino just breathed, and then choked on something, as he smelt the blood. He couldn't feel the hands tugging at him, couldn't hear their words, nor could he even think about anything but the sight and smell of that sickeningly sweet fragrance that bloomed in his nose every time he dug his newfound claws down soft flesh.

"Shit, Berwald, stop!" A voice, most likely Mathias called. "He won't let go, and you're only making him scratch deeper! Knock him out or something!"

"Damn it," Lukas shouted, as he attempted to rip the Finn off, "Let go of my face! I refuse to die by some low-lived mutt! I'll fucking kill you, blue ember or not, I will put you in your grave!" For some reason, the words only seemed to fuel whatever demon was thriving on the violence Tino was indirectly causing.

Then, there came a sudden roaring and the loud tear of something inside of his head, and Tino screamed. The Finn dropped to the floor, curling in on himself, as he saw a horrific ice-blue eyed demon trying to swallow him whole. It - just - kept - _screaming_!

Tino imagined that his ears were bleeding, when that black shadow in his mind came back and shattered the image of the ice blue demon as easily as it had the red one earlier. Just as the image was gone, the fight within Tino was back, as he snarled at the four beings looming over him.

All of them had red eyes of bloodlust and the enticement of violence. Their bodies were tense, and one was still in an offensive position. Each pair of eyes was glowing. Mathias' eyes were alit with a cerulean fire that escaped to trail and flicker out of his eyes. Lukas' eyes were glowing an eerie and deadly blue-violet hue that sparked; some green and shadowy figure was gathering behind him. it didn't look friendly.

Emil's eyes had a red-violet fire to them that had seemed to drip down his cheeks. Berwald's eyes no longer held a pupil at all; instead, they were a solid icy blue that seemed to be creating a mask of deadly grey-colored ice around his upper face.

Tino's face was the strangest of them all. Half of his face was normal, aside from the darkness of his violet eyes, but the other half of his face…it was simply evil. His eye was slanted and red, like Berwald, it held no pupil, but a sinister marking was slowly trekking its way across his face. His red eyes were like fire, crackling and billowing like Mathias, but creating a half mask, just as Berwald's.

**It made him appear all the threat that he truly was.**

Except one face was steadily dripping blood; that face's glare burned darker than all of the others.

Tino huffed in for breath, as the pain within his head dulled somewhat, and he looked up at the dangerous beings above him. Something in him grinned, as he tried to rise to his feet. He looked every one of them in the eyes, before meeting the orbs of the tallest.

The Finn rose to his feet, gracefully in a single and fluid motion. The dark expression on his face was one from his old days, as he flicked the blood from his claws, "Now, where is my son?"

Lukas was seething, as he repeated, "Dead! Nonexistent! Sent onto the chopping block! Off to the gallows to be hung like the rest of mortals! Just like _you_, or more correctly, the you that you _used_ to be, but your primal mind can't handle that, can it?"

Tino snarled, and he felt something that felt similar to warm velvet draping over shadows. He couldn't see it, but the others could. "You take that back," the Finn growled, and the velvet feeling grew warmer. Something was growing behind him, and whatever it was, it was making the air pressure in the room start to change. The air near Tino was becoming very warm and heavy, everywhere else it was cold and thin.

Just as Emil was able to see his breath, the youngest-looking demon was being pushed aside, and Berwald was coming forward. He was trying to steal Tino's attention from Lukas, but the Norwegian couldn't seem to resist to continue throwing verbal stones, "Not likely, you little monster. The Peter you once knew is _dead_, you little fuc-!"

Mathias easily covered the other's mouth, and said instead, "Peter is fine, but his other side," he looked at Lukas who snarled and tried to bite at his hand, "It's gone, we think he chose to reject it. He's recovering."

The demon Duke forgot to mention that the recovery was going to be slow and most likely a failure, since Peter was no more than a child. But he chose to leave that out for obvious reasons, as he saw the threat in saying so:

**Said threat being the bloodthirsty Finn, and his deranged-looking shadow.**

* * *

**A/N**: I am so sorry about the absence of updates, guys. I can't really promise anything at this point either, about any sooner ones. Things have been going from bad to worse in my life. I just lose my best friend, and the little kids that I called my own niece and nephew in that horrific incident at Sandy Hook.

I'm just not feeling good.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**NEXT UPDATE: **Tino may be smaller than most of the house, but he is no less dangerous. The Finn is proving his dominance within the household, whilst caring for an ill Peter.


	10. Something Chosen and Awaited

**Blue Embers**

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** AU Most people would run away if they found out they were being chosen as the Prince of Hell's bride. Most people wouldn't give up their dreams and try to love the Devil. But most people aren't like Tino Väinämöinen. SuFin.

_**BrooklynBabbii**_

* * *

**A/N: A slight warning for slow progression. But finally, FINALLY, the words are finally out. Damn. This took me longer than I had planned. I hate my life sometimes, why do I always get the most work…and if not the most of it, why do I always get the difficult shit?**

**AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR DAT.**

* * *

**.:Chapter Nine:.**

_Something Chosen and Awaited_

* * *

Tino looked at the group before him. A small voice in his head told him that he could take them all, like he had always done with thugs trying to jump him in the past, but a louder part of his conscience told him to calm down. That louder voice continued to go on to say that although fighting could solve the Finn's anger, it would also lead to being treated like a rabid animal. A rabid animal is not put with children, especially not with a recovering child.

The Finn made quick work in glancing over the group, taking in all of their stances and then taking a deep breath. It was meant to be slow, but came out quick and shaky. Tino tried again. He counted to ten, in Finnish, and then back down to one. He nodded silently to the floor, trying to avoid their eyes. He had to become calm. Calm. He needed to be calm.

It was like he was fighting himself, like an addict fighting the urge to go back to their deliverance. The need was there. It was itching to be needed. To be claimed. Tino wanted to claim it, he wanted to fight. He wanted to – but he didn't need to. He didn't need to fight. He didn't need to want to, either.

He didn't need to want to fight.

The air temperature shifted as Tino gradually calmed, his eyes flickered in color before slowly reverting back. His shadow looked expectant, almost looking to be cocking its head in confusion at Tino, but it melted back into the darkness. When Tino lifted his head, his hands were clasped in front of him, and his expression was one of a mask. "I want to see my son," he said simply. "Take me to him." He forced himself not to say, "And no tricks." He barely managed to suppress the urge, but he did.

No one moved. No one breathed. No one even blinked. Not a single movement came over any of the group. Tino remained still and silent, he didn't enforce his demands, and he didn't repeat them. He remained calm. He kept a mantra in his head: "Remain calm for Peter. Remain calm for Peter. Remain calm for Peter."

Emil was the first to respond, by taking a step forward. He blinked once, and then said, "He means well. He is not thinking of anything malicious. He just really wants his kid back."

Berwald and Mathias stood down, the flames in their eyes vanishing to nothing. Mathias still looked uneasy and his eyes held suspicion of the quiet Finn looking dead ahead in front of him. Berwald said nothing; he did nothing but eyed the one he had marked to keep by his side. Lukas was the only one to remain armed and angry; he wasn't growling, but the green spirit was pretty much doing that for him.

The young demon named Emil blinked again, looking back at Tino, and then frowned at his older brother. "Lukas, call off your guard. He is not going to attack you."

Lukas did not. Mathias looked over at his mate, saw how unresponsive he was, saw the blood dripping from his mouth, how his conjured spirit was beginning to flicker in and out of existence, despite keeping its presence known through its insistent growling. Berwald caught on at the last moment; he tried to warn, "He's about to –"

Lukas was barely caught before he fell forwards, face almost devoid of color and trembling. He was muttering something, eyes distant and full of unvoiced fear. Mathias held him off the floor, his eyes starting to gather back the flames, as Emil read the minds of the group once more.

Lukas was weak, his mind was blank.

Mathias was both angry and worried; his mind was an utter mess of panic and the embers of ire.

Berwald was calculating the dangers of those present, and his mind was focused on the silent Finn in front of him.

Tino….

Emil took a step closer, and frowned. The Finn said nothing, but he did look at the younger approaching him. When Emil made to raise his hand to touch him, Mathias barked out, "…What are you -!"

Emil's fingertips made contact with the Finn's forehead, and his breath seized, to conjure up the image of Tino's broken and bloody Angel, he saw it how it looked up from the recesses of his mind.

The Angel blinked up from licking its wounds, from within the cracked mirror, before the Angel recognized his presence within its territory and just stared. It stared and stared and stared, cocked its head, ignoring the blood spilling down his chin, as it continued to stare. Then it suddenly frowned, and when it blinked; there was only a dark and cracked mirror, with a discarded rose petal on the blank white floor.

A small puff was heard in the mental expanse of his mind, and then Emil was allowed no further entrance into Tino's thoughts.

"You suppressed it…" Emil said aloud. Tino said nothing. Emil made to touch the Finn's face again, but felt nothing. He saw nothing. Not the dark mirror. Not the white space that was the Finn's space. Nothing. It was if there was something keeping him out. And while it was a surprising change to the telepathic demon, and one he would later indulge himself in reading up late to find out more about it, right then – it was the most frustrating thing to happen to him.

He reacted like a child, becoming angry and almost glaring. He took ahold of the Finn's face, and searched the other's violet eyes, trying to find something. Anything. But when he came out with only a headache, he growled and pulled away. "You shut me out."

The room went silent again.

Tino had yet to say a word, although more than a few were on the tip of his tongue from being borderline manhandled by someone he considered a stranger. He did not like his face touched. Tino bit his tongue, and mentally counted again. When he met the eyes of those in the room, there was Emil pouting and attempting to stare a hole into his head, Mathias carrying Lukas who was still glaring at him, although the blood was gone from his lips and starting to come back to his face. His conjured spirit was gone, finally.

Berwald was the only one not looking at Tino. The tallest demon of them all was at the door, holding it, before he announced, "Mathias. Take Lukas and Emil with you, do what you need to do. I will show Tino to his…son." He almost seemed to be having trouble with the word, as if he didn't want to say it, but he knew that he had to.

Mathias nodded tightly, giving one glance at Tino, before saying something clipped to Emil in another language. The younger demon broke his unshared staring contest, to frown and then grumble under his breath, before he begrudgingly followed Mathias out. Lukas said not a word, focusing mainly on breathing and trying to conserve some energy until he could be properly tended to.

Tino did not move, instead he kept still for a moment longer, until Berwald asked, "Do you still want to see him? There is still time before dinner…" Tino did not verbally answer him, but he did walk to the door and step outside of it. By the time he had done so, there was no sign of Mathias, Emil or Lukas; only the faint smell of them to suffice as evidence that they had even been there at all.

"I'm sorry for Lukas' behavior," Berwald began, as he started walking in one direction. Tino followed after him, speeding up to match the taller demon's longer strides. "He does not get along well with people he doesn't know very well. He can be…blunt or even offensive, at first, but he is nice once time has allowed him to get used to you."

Tino said nothing. He didn't even nod. Berwald thought of ways to start conversation, but stopped. He was never good at starting conversations or keeping them really. He was one of simple answers, questions or responses. But the Finn beside him was too quiet, and it made him all too aware of the silence between them. They couldn't get to Peter's recovery room soon enough.

The poor boy had had to be moved to be closer to the heart of the manor, to be well within its influence of power. His spirit was flighty, and tended to skip around the room as the nurses fretted and the other occasional ghost would groan at. But he was alive. That was all that mattered to Tino.

Both his blonde hair and his skin were a bit paler than the Finn remembered, as if neither had seen the sun in a while. His eyes were closed; the lids had visible blue veins. His lips were pale, almost devoid of color, and the poor boy kept shivering, despite how warm the room was.

Upon entering the room with Berwald, the ghost gave a low hum and vanished, and the nurses hurried to back from the bed. It wasn't like their constant fretting was doing much good for Peter right then anyways.

As Tino approached the bed, his heart hung in his throat, his eyes never strayed. Peter looked like he was sleeping, but he looked like he was having a fever. His hair was wild, his face somewhat pained, and when he breathed, it was slow and the next almost seemed more labored than the last breath.

A chair was pushed behind his back, and Tino turned to see a nurse bowing his head and muttering apologies, before going back to stand against the wall. Tino took it, nodding silently as a word of thank you, and then sat down. He didn't notice how shaky his own hands were, until they were grasping Peter's smaller ones.

The one to make him change for the better. The first person to welcome his new life out of Finland. Lying on a bed, and possibly on their way to dying. Tino almost forgot how to breathe. When he finally did manage, he choked out, "What are his chances?"

There was a silence, and Tino was about to repeat his question, albeit with more force and possibly a tad undertone of anger; when a nurse piped up and said: "Sixty to forty. But we'll watch him all throughout the night. He's responding to our spells, but he hasn't woken up yet, so our numbers may be off."

Sixty to forty? Tino almost choked on what little breath he had taken in. All throughout the night? Not waking up? The only good thing to have come from the nurse's mouth was the possibility that their numbers were off, that and Peter was still alive and his body was responding…

Wait, was he responding good or bad?

Tino turned back to look at the nurse, and said lame demon squeaked in surprise at being recognized. He grew even more afraid, when Tino spoke, "How was he responding? Good or bad?"

When Berwald looked over as well, having not thought of that question but wanting an answer as well, the nurse just about shit himself. "G-good, very well, actually," the lame demon began. He was trying to huddle back with the others, but they were intent on keeping the spotlight on him and not all of them. Kind of like forcing him to take one for the team. Well played.

Tino nodded, relief beginning in his eyes, as he turned back to his 'sleeping' little boy. He ran his thumb over the back of Peter's hand, feeling the faint pulse there and how there was still warmth in his skin. There was a chance. Peter still had a chance.

Tino would decide his fate on that chance. He was done to chances, once again. But this time, it wasn't for a brawl or for stealing food; it was whether or not he would remain sane in this new world without the one who showed him to a new outlook in the first place. Without Peter, he might still be the same Tino he had left behind in Finland.

The one who wouldn't have given two fucks about slitting someone's throat to get what and/or where he wanted or needed to go. Hell, Tino could remember snapping one guy's neck for looking at him funny; then another time for pure entertainment.

Peter could not die. He simply couldn't…

Tino wouldn't be himself without the little ball of energy. Why he had been abandoned, Tino would never know – he didn't trust the Angel's words at the back of his mind, of it being on purpose – but the Finn had no plans or wants to be abandoned either.

He gave Peter's hand a small squeeze, even more careful of himself now. Even before his change to his new life, he had always been strong. So he was used to being careful, he would just have to step it up a notch now.

Tino nodded, almost smiling a bit. Yes, he could do that. He caressed a finger down Peter's face, gently, and felt the curve down to where the Finn knew the boy's dimples to be hiding. He already missed his boy's smile, how it could light up an entire room.

He would have him back.

Tino forced himself to let go, as he nodded to himself, telling himself over and over that this was for the best. He gave the nurses the nod to continue back on with their magic and spells. The ghost didn't come back in, but Tino didn't know why he expected it to, most likely because he had seen it in the room when he had come in. Ah well.

Tino turned to the door, expecting Berwald to follow him. When he did, the Finn closed the door behind them, and waited a moment to say anything, "What do I have to do?"

"What -?" Berwald started, and Tino repeated himself, albeit his tone a tad harsher than before.

"What do I have to do," he repeated, "if I want you to keep him alive?" At Berwald's blink, the Finn went on, balling his fists at his sides, "People don't do things for free, no matter how good a person, there is always a cost. What is yours?"

At first, there was silence, and then Berwald came forth with an answer. "You have to remain. You can never go back up to the surface."

* * *

**What do I put here? I don't even know. I don't even have much to say. Ummmm. You know what? I love you guys. I do. I get so much support, and I wanna update, and then LIFE COMES IN TO FUCKING FLIP MY TABLES, AND I'M JUST LIKE: **

"**D: aaw, that's not fair!"**

**And LIFE is just like: "FUUUUUU-, BITCH. DON'T NOBODY CARE FOR YO BITCH ASS. SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP. WIT YO UGLY ASS."**

**And then I crawl in a corner and reblog dumb shit on Tumblr to make myself feel better. :/**

**READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
